<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals by KWilg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347720">Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg'>KWilg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Hinata is a Nymph/Fairy, Kageyama is a Werewolf/Warlock, Light Angst, M/M, slight soulmate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away form earth there is a planet where supernaturals reside.</p><p>Shouyou Hinata is a freshman college student in another country, far away from his home. At college Shouyou studies in order to succeed his father, as village chieftain. He joins the schools volleyball team, a passion and future life before succeeding his father. There he meets a grumpy setter, Kageyama, that he can not get out of his head. Can Shouyou ignore every fiber of his being saying that this man is perfect for him. And if he can't can the two survive in the judgmental society against Hinata's race.</p><p>AKA Inhuman volleyball dorks falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouyou are you excited for your first day of college?" Shouyou's mom asks him over the phone.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Just super nervous. But I'll be fine mom. And thanks. You guys stay safe and healthy back home. Bye." He answers. Shoutou hangs up his phone and grabs his bag with all his textbooks and etcetera, and heads towards campus.</p><p>It was Shouyou's first day of freshman year of college. He chose the school based on the best programs for what he wants to do in the future. Though all the schools landed him in different countries. On this planet there are no humans, just the supernatural, and there was only one language for the whole planet. It's called Transylvanian. Shouyou's home country is considered the largest, yet it still has the smallest population and is kind of underdeveloped.</p><p>Flanterstock, name of his home country, has made great developments over the last six hundred years. But it is hard to break the tribal system that was set in place at the time for a more diplomatic monarchy over the whole span of the great forest. Meaning that even if they have the technology, many village elders do not know how to incorporate it into their everyday lives. But thank god for technology, it makes their lives so much easier once it is incorporated, just like the bracelet phones. A mix of magic and technology. The things are holographic devices that can connect one person to anyone even from another planet. Shouyou finds them pretty amazing.</p><p>Shouyou manages to find his first class just in time for it to start. Morning classes go by pretty quick and Shouyou then finds himself in one of the cafeterias trying to find lunch. While daydreaming about all the food options that are available he runs straight into a stranger's back.</p><p>"Oof, sorry" Shouyou mutters. The stranger turns around. Shuoyou is floored by his looks. Nice tanned skin, obsidian hair, and steel blue eyes. Not to mention he is tall, granted Shouyou is only 170 cm, 5 feet 7 inches, so him calling someone tall is not a huge feat.</p><p>The hot stranger just stares daggers at Shouyou. The strangers' hypnotizing eyes are ruined by the even grumpier face and aura. After a while the stranger just turns back to what he was doing. Shouyou hears a faint mumble of "Whatever". And then the stranger just walks away.</p><p>Shouyou angrily gathers food and heads to a secluded table. He taps on his phone to call a friend from back home that is studying in the same county, an academy not too far from his own university. Shouyou would have called Koji or Izumi, but time zones are a bitch.</p><p>"Hey Shou what up?" A young man Shouyou's age answers. His face appears. Holographic, Shouyou has found, is always amazing cause people get to actually see the person with no problem. People don't even have to hold their wrist up, the phone supposedly uses the magic that surrounds them to create the image and sends it to the other device to relay it. It's pretty cool.</p><p>"Sup Alec. How's the first day going?"</p><p>He looks thoughtful for a few seconds. "Honestly not as hard as Vi or Jack's training or education drilling. Kinda relaxing," He shrugs. Vi, short for Violet, and Jack are the man's older half siblings. Vi by 150 and Jack by 350 years. Yes they are that old. #immortals.</p><p>"Man I wish it seemed that easy here. Oh, guess what just happened to me while I was getting food!"</p><p>"Did you pull a complete Shouyou and run into someone and clichely dumped food on them." He responds with a deadpan expression and voice.</p><p>"Don't make me sound like a complete klutz!" Shouyou whines before he shovels some food into his mouth. Shouyou hears Alec retort with something along the lines of 'But you are a complete klutz and a dunce'. "But yes I did run into someone" Shouyou says after a few mouthfuls. "But no food was spilled. But he was hot. Like 100% hot boy material except for his seemingly permanent scowl. Oh and he didn’t really respond and just WALKED AWAY. LIKE HELLO AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!"</p><p>"You know that makes you sound gay right? And rude."</p><p>"Thank you. And we both know that we are both gay motherfuckers, Alec" Shouyou retorts back. Alec just laughs. Alec is part of the royal family of Flanterstock, he is actually the crowned prince. Shouyou's father being chieftain meant that he had gotten to visit the castle quite often. During those times the two of them would hang out. During middle school Alec announced that he liked men, and in their first year of high school the two dated. The whole thing didn't work out and was awkward so they went back to being just friends.</p><p>"Alright fair," Alec responds with a smile. Someone shouts at him from his side of the time. "Sorry Shou. I've gotta go. And maybe sometime this year we can hang. Though I've been told the first year at the academy is actually the most brutal. Rankings and team pairing stuff I've heard." He gives a sheepish smile, gives a small wave and cuts out.</p><p>Shouyou finishes his food and heads to the grand halls where clubs and teams are trying to get people to join. He didn't get in on a sports scholarship but he had tried. So he seeks out the volleyball teams area. He manages to spot a poster with a volleyball. Bingo. Shouyou begins to approach the guy holding the poster. The silver-haired male, reminding him of Alec but smaller, gives Shouyou a map with a circled area.</p><p>"The team is holding tryouts for about another hour at this location," He was very nice and briefly explained what would be waiting if Shouyou wanted to participate and how to get there fastest. Luckily for Shouyou it is a ten minute walk from his last class which is where he would go afterwards.</p><p>"Are you here for tryouts?" A brash man with bleached hair asks Shouyou when he enters the gym. He looks like he should be a gangster or something, Shouyou thinks.</p><p>"Yes sir. My name is Shouyou Hinata." He answers with a bow. The man writes down something and then tells Shouyou to warm up. "Actually I warmed up on the way and can start whenever, sir". The man just shrugs.</p><p>"Okay. Then what position are you looking to play."</p><p>"I want to be a spiker, or middle blocker," Shouyou says without hesitation. And then there is a look he is very used to, the look of utter confusion and disbelief. After a while the man calls two people over. A very tall blonde and... the hot guy from earlier.</p><p>"Kageyama, I want you to set for him. Tsukishima please block him. And vise versa," The man says. The other two nod and go to the court. The man then turns to me. "Well shorty, I want to see what you can do."</p><p>“Okay, Shoyo. You’ve got this, just pretend that the hot guy is not hot and that you are still a little peeved at him,” He tries to encourage himself. Shouyou then runs to the court and shows off his stuff.</p><p>After about 20 minutes of bewildering people the bleached hair man calls it quits for them. "Well shorty you thoroughly impressed me. Welcome to the team. I'm the coach Kieshin Ukai,"</p><p>"I made it!" Shouyou shouts in disbelief. "I MADE IT! He shouts lighting up and jumping like a starfish. "Wait what time is it?"</p><p>"About quarter to 2." A very tan muscular man says from where he is sitting on the sidelines.</p><p>"Oh shit. I have to go. Bye. Oh. Here my number please text all the info to me please. Thank you. Bye!" Shouyou shouts. He quickly jots down his number. He grabs his bag and runs out of the gym towards his final class of the day. The one thing Shouyou never noticed was the piercing steel blue eyes watching all his movements.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kageyama's thoughts on Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the first day of classes, of his freshman year, after all his classes of the day, they are all morning classes. Tobio is getting lunch at the nearby cafeteria when a short guy bumps into his back. It was not a soft bump. If Tobio was any less sturdy than he was the guy would have knocked him over.</p><p>“Oof, sorry” Tobio hears this boy say. His voice sounded like honey to Tobio's ears. He turns around to tell this person a peace of his mind. Like how stupid does one have to be to run into a person in a line. The first thing I see is the guy's sunset orange hair, and it is like a fluffy mess, but works with his aura. His eyes are light brown and he has nice peachy pale skin. He is also relatively short. Tobio is shocked speechless. He realizes that he stares at the guy for longer than necessary.</p><p>“Whatever,” Tobio mumbles, turning around to hide his embarrassment, and quickly exit the boy's vicinity. Never once had he thought about dating. Never once had he thought about romance, nor sexuality. Only volleyball. So why does this boy ignite this feeling of possessiveness and want in him.</p><p>Just forget about it and move on. Tobio mentally tells himself. Just go get some food and go to practice. That's all you need to do. Tobio looks over in the boys direction. He is talking on the phone with another guy, laughing. Ignore him. He thinks again. Go get some food!</p><p>Tobio arrives at the gym only to find that the team is still holding tryouts. Thankfully he got recruited and didn't have to worry about it. The team as a whole is fairly small but has been growing in power over the years. And as it turns out the coach is semi selective of who is let on the team.</p><p>"Oi, Kageyama, Tsukishima. Come here" Coach Ukai calls them to him. He gives us a brief rundown of what he wants them to do. He then points to the boy standing near the entrance. Of course it just has to be the guy from earlier. Tobio hears himself think. Okay, no, just focus on the ball and your job nothing else.</p><p>That thought was way easier said than done. The boy was a literal ball of energy, and could jump. Hot damn. Tobio subconsciously thinks. During the whole 20 minutes of the boy's tryout the only thing on Tobio's mind was the new guy. Thank goodness for his werewolf instincts and constant practice, or Tobio would have messed up way too much.</p><p>After hearing that he was accepted onto the team the boy had to leave. Tobio assumes for a class.</p><p>“Oh what’s this. Is the king actually fascinated with something other than volleyball. And here I thought that you only have volleyball on the brain,” Tsukishima says snidely. Tobio just gives him a death glare and walks towards the benches. Tobio had gotten the name ‘King of the Court’ back in middle school. He has managed to shed most of the habits that got him that nickname during high school, which Tsukishima Kei was a part of. Much to his annoyance the damned bastard will not let it down.</p><p>Tobio approaches the bench when a little voice in the back of his mind comments. ‘You know he is right’, he immediately tells it to shut up. Tobio spends the next 15 minutes trying to calm his nerves. I wish I had someone to talk about this with. He thinks. Only one person pops into his mind, and makes him want to hurl. Good lord god no. I do not want to have to ask that guy. Tobio mentally shouts at himself. He tries to contemplate other options, but realizes he has none. "Fine, I’ll ask Oikawa." Tobio groans out. Coach calls for practice to start upon this resolve.</p><p>*-* Sometime later</p><p>“Why are you here?” Oikawa's whinny annoyed voice asks when he answers the door of his apartment.</p><p>“I need.... I need ad... advi... advice... from... you,” Tobio manages out. Oikawa is very much unimpressed.</p><p>“I am not giving you more help about volleyball.” He states flatly. Over the years Oikawa had always been a goal as a setter for Tobio and even helped him out with getting rid of some bad habits as a setter. But Oikawa had to quit because of a severe knee injury that resulted in surgery.</p><p>“It’s not about volleyball, it's about...” Tobio starts. Unable to finish the sentence, he can feel his face light up super red. Oikawa looks half tempted to just close his door. “It’s about romance!” Tobio shouts out fast.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Oikawa asks bewildered. Tobio just nods, even redder than before. “Alright, come in.” Oikawa moves out of the way to let Tobio in.<br/>
“Iwa-chan,” He cooes as they enter the living room. Iwaizumi looks up from his laptop which he is feverishly typing on. He gives Tobio one look down and up, and just nods his head in greeting and moves back to his computer. “Iwa-chan, you need to help. I can’t be the only senpai that gives relationship advice,” Oikawa whines in full force. Apparently the concept of giving Tobio Kageyama relationship advice was enough for Iwazumi to close his computer.</p><p>“Now that is an interesting prospect.” He remarks as he sets his computer aside and focuses his attention on Tobio. Oikawa seems happy that Iwaizumi’s lap is now free and proceeds to sit in it.</p><p>“How did you know that you were right for each other?” Tobio suddenly ask. It was not what he had intended to ask, but it works. They both looked shocked at first, but then they each take their time to think.</p><p>“It is hard to say exactly. Since we have been together since we were really little it just felt natural.” Iwaizumi starts and snakes his arm around Oikawa's center. Oikawa just nods along. “I guess the best way to describe it is like the soulmate concept. Do you remember being taught about in school?”</p><p>“A little... But I never really paid attention,” Tobio shrugs.</p><p>“Well it is the concept that everyone is born with a soulmate. However very few people ever find them. This is in large part due to the existence of multiple dimensions, and the souls not being in the same dimension.” Oikawa explains.</p><p>“Then how do you know? If they are a soulmate? And how does... that work?” Tobio asks.</p><p>“Most of the time meeting your soulmate will bring the same reaction as meeting a potential partner. As a heat, however they tend to last longer. Secondly the whole soulmate thing is really just that some souls' wavelengths match each other very well or even perfectly. Would you believe it if I said that Tooru and I are actually soulmates?” Iwaizumi helps explain.</p><p>“I... I can see it. But your personalities are so different. How would you guys even know?”</p><p>“Haha, yeah, but apparently our souls are not. Early on in the relationship we wanted to confirm some of our suspicions, and had our soul wavelengths tested. They were almost a perfect match.” Oikawa exclaims while hugging Iwaizumi around the neck.</p><p>“Okay. I never had a heat though. Even though the entire time I was in the presence of this guy today all I could focus on was... him.” Tobio asks, again.<br/>
“Well if you have not slept since you met him, of course not. A heat will only start once you sleep. Thankfully our bodies don’t like to interrupt our business on the first day... though the rest of the days suck. It’s like having a fever and a constant sexual drive. Kind of annoying.” Oikawa states. He gives Tobio a hard stare. “Do remember that finding a soulmate is rare, and you are not even sure if he will cause you a heat or not. So do not get your hopes up. And if you do believe he is, are you prepared for a heat. Like do you have suppressants and advancers. Things that can help alleviate some of the symptoms and even advance the heat by a couple days.” Tobio shakes his head no. Oikawa sighs and goes to grab something from another room.</p><p>“Heats are brutal. But at least you know if you have a heat, so will the other.” Iwaizumi smiles sympathetically and shrugs. And that is a little reassuring Tobio guesses.</p><p>Oikawa comes back and hands Tobio a small medicine box. “Here. We don’t need them anymore. It is about seven days worth of suppressants. And three five day advancers. You should not need all of them. Also stay away from the other person, it will only intensify the symptoms, even beyond what the suppressants can handle. We don’t need them back so just keep them in case you have someone else who might need them.” He explains as he escorts Tobio to the door. Tobio gets just past the front door before Oikawa adds. “Another thing Tobio-chan. Just because you may be potential partners or even soulmates does not make you automatically a couple. Those things take time and effort. So do not try to force or control the situation, let it happen naturally, but don’t be afraid to try getting close with both of the parties' consent.” He warns, and then closes the door. Tobio can hear a faint ‘Hajime love me’ from Oikawa before he heads for home.</p><p>On the walk home Tobio lets everything that he was told sink in. We could be potential partners, soulmates if we are extremely lucky. He thinks. But even if we are, there is still so much that has to be decided on, by both of us. “Damn, I never got his name,” Tobio curses to himself. I realize that this is going to be a very long road. Tobio proceeds to think. A road I never thought I would ever travel. Who would have thought that a short orange haired boy would stir me up so much. And it is only just the beginning. Can I manage to keep my sanity, and keep my wolf instincts at bay? Man I sure hope so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a brief explanation about this universe.</p><p>1) Humans exist, just on earth, where some supernaturals also live. They a very unimportant.</p><p>2) The Great Forest, was once called the forbidden forest for everyone who entered never returned. This forest takes up 50% of the planet, and has small colonies in it. 600 years ago the forest started to invade the other half of the world. This was stopped and the country it is today was formed. The current ruler has been on the thrown since it's founding. She was originally from outside the forest. People, aka natives, of this forest are the only nymphs to exist in the whole universe.</p><p>3) Heats are just intense sexual drives combined with a heavy fever. Both men and women get them. Potential partners are triggers, these are people that are physically compatible with one another. Heats typically last from 3 to 10 days. Some will extend longer, these are soulmate heats, only real indicator. Flanterstock does not teach about this in school, because they have never needed to, so Hinata has no idea what is going on.</p><p>4) Magic is life. Basically you take the elements but you infuse them with magical energy. You use up too much magic you can die.</p><p>5) Many people are more than one type of supernatural. In the era this story takes place conflict between supernatural kinds has ceased and many different kinds interact and even fall in love with each other. This union typically results in a child that expresses both parents supernatural kind, abilities and some of the drawbacks.</p><p>6) Magic is used to fuel almost everything. And I mean everything. Except for natural phenomenons.</p><p>7) Supernaturals age like humans until about 21, can be different depending on supernatural kind. Vampires stop aging at 21, while witches/warlocks just slow down drastically. So large age differences between siblings or even couples is not uncommon.</p><p>If you guys have any questions go ahead and comment. I will try to answer, if I can. This universe is actually from a longer story revolving around Alec's sister Violet. The universe as a whole as been in development for many years, so it has depth. I just thought that putting our sweet Haikyuu characters into this world would be fun. Also to help me get away from all the darker and crazier sides to the whole universe, that I may or may not explore in this fic. So please if you are confused about something ask, but I will never give away spoilers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sudden Heat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy hell, is the only thought Shouyou has when he wakes up on the second day of classes. There are serious butterflies in his stomach, and he definitely has a fever. But he knows that he can't miss, not class nor practice. Shouyou manages to drag himself up and into the bathroom. He goes to open the cabinet that contains a mirror. Damn I look awful, he thinks as he catches a glimpse of his face. He takes some cold medicine from the cabinet and takes the recommended amount, leaving the container out to put in his bag later. </p><p>Getting through his morning routine is like a walk through hell and back for Shouyou. By the time he gets to his classes he's desperate to get the strange feeling and fever to go away. He has a pretty good idea that the strange feeling he woke up with has to do with sexual desire. A couple porn sites with Alec was enough for him to learn the feeling. </p><p>Lunch rolls around, yet the idea of food actually makes Shouyou want to vomit. Avoiding the cafeteria areas, Shouyou sends Alec a text saying he needs advice, with a list of symptoms. About 5 minutes later Alec text back giving Shouyou explicit instruction, and even threatened to get a doctor involved if he didn't. </p><p>"Hello, Hinata? What's up?" Coach asks as he answers the phone. Shouyou did not want to do this, especially on his first day of practice.</p><p>"Hi coach..." Shouyou says short of breath. "I won't be able to make it to practice for a while... I had a... had a heat?.. Yeah, heat hit suddenly. I'm sorry," He offers, struggling to remember what Alec told him to say.</p><p>"You too huh? Well it's alright. We can't go against mother nature on this. Just take your time getting over it. You're an impressive player already and the whole team will look forward to your return." Coach Ukai finishes and hangs up.</p><p>Feeling more miserable than ever Shouyou contacts all his teachers informing them of the same thing. Whatever this heat thing was he didn't want it, and wished it'd just go away. After emailing his teachers, Shouyou staggers home, collapsing onto his bed. </p><p>"My body feels so heavy," He breaths out. Feeling very winded and suffocated by his own body's temperature. Shouyou looks at his alarm clock to see that it is about one o'clock. He recalls Alec saying he would drop by around six pm to help. </p><p>Stiffly Shouyou grabs his phone and texts Alec his address, having vaguely remembered that Alec didn't know where he lived. Giving in to the stifling heat, Shouyou rummages around the unemptied boxes for his fans. </p><p>"Ahh, that feels better," Shouyou mumbles to himself as he lays on the ground in his room with three fans turned on high around him. But he knows six o'clock would not come around fast enough.</p><p>A little after five thirty Shouyou starts to think about getting some food. But not being able to decide on something he just continues to lay in front of the fans playing games through his phone. </p><p>GBFF AL: I'm at the apartments.<br/>
Me: The doors unlocked. Just come on in.<br/>
GBFF AL: K 🤗</p><p>Shortly after Shouyou hears his front door open and the smell of a classic fairy meal drifts into his nose. Fairy Soup, it’s a creamy vegetable soup, it is ideal for people who are sick or have weak stomachs.</p><p>"Dude I can see the drool from here" Alec says from the entrance of his little room. Shouyou stands to move the fans and puts a little table out in the center. After Shouyou completes the task he stands to his full height. Alec walks over, places the bag of food down and forces a large hand to Shouyou's forehead. Alec, Shouyou believes, is even taller than the hot guy he met yesterday. He's around 191 cm, about 6 feet 3 inches. Alec has almost white hair, which currently falls just above his shoulders which are very broad, along with pale skin and light green eyes. Shouyou briefly wonders when he got so handsome.</p><p>"Damn your hot. Good thing I brought some suppressants." Alec says as he retracts his hand. "Maybe an advancer would be good to use," he continues to mutter. A habit he undoubtedly got from his sister.</p><p>"Alec, why do you say I'm in heat?" Shouyou asks as they sit to have dinner. </p><p>“Do they not teach that in school?” Alec asks back. He begins to rummage through the bag he brought.</p><p>“I would say not, only because I have no idea what it is you are talking about,” Shouyou answers, sipping lightly on his spoon full of soup.</p><p>“Well a heat is a physical response to someone who is designed to be a potential partner. As in sexually.” Alec explains, and sets down two white tablets on the table. “It occurs the day after meeting one of these people. Sometimes you know who it is, other times the whole prospect is up in the air. Taking those will help alleviate some of the symptoms.” He gestures to the tablets.</p><p>Shouyou does as he is told and takes the tablets. “So how come you know about all of this, but me nor my other friends don’t?” Shouyou asks skeptically.</p><p>“The education is brought to you by the older sister Violet.” Alec says like those documentary sponsors. Shouyou cracks a smile, and a small snort. “No, but really. Most of my education was dished out by Vi. Around the second year of middle school she caught a glimpse of my homework and decided that they were never going to teach us enough for the worlds outside Flanterstock.”</p><p>“Seems she was right.” Shouyou contemplates. “Was she a good teacher at least?”</p><p>“You probably already know that answer. But besides the vigor that one needed to learn under her, is far overshadowed by the fact that she knows like everything.”</p><p>“Probably did. The few times I meet her, it was like she knew I was gay, and dating you. It was weird.”</p><p>“She is weird. Anyway feeling any better?” Alec asks changing topics.</p><p>“Yeah, lots actually.” Shouyou beams. He deems then that finishing off his bowl of Fairy Soup was a perfect idea. The two eat in silence until both their bowls are empty. “So why did cold medicine and anti-inflammatory medicine not work, but the stuff you gave me did?” Shouyou finally asks.</p><p>“Different sets of hormones induce a heat. Things like suppressants actually only stop your body from receiving those hormones, not the production.” Alec says as he gets up to clean the bowls, seems he actually cooked the food himself. </p><p>“Dude, science is not my major, so please, stupid people terms.” Shouyou blanks.</p><p>“Haha, what it means is that those pills, called suppressants, stop your body from reacting to the hormones that cause the heat. Was that better?” Alec asks from the kitchenette.</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense. Anything else that I need to know?”</p><p>“I also brought an advancer. It is designed to trick your body into thinking that it has been going on for five extra days.” Alec comes back into the room. Shouyou just gives him a blank stare. “What that was dumbed down! An advancer literally advances a heat by five or so days. Didn’t I say that?”</p><p>“Maybe, but I am not a studious person, and my head is already kind of foggy. So I need direct answers, not semi-scientific ones.” </p><p>“Anyways, I brought you one advancer. Use it tomorrow. And hopefully enough suppressants to last the duration of the heat,” Alec says as he places everything out on the table. “Tomorrow you can go ahead and go to class if you feel like you can, but no vigorous physical activity. It can actually make the symptoms worse. You should know when it ends. I have to go, by the time I get back it will almost be curfew at the dorms .” </p><p>“Thanks Alec. And don’t get caught,” Shouyou says at the front door, waving Alec off. He can hear a distant ‘Bye Sho,’ from Alec as he closes the door.</p><p>“Heat, huh?” Shouyou mutters to himself as he sets his room up for bed. “But with who? Someone I met yesterday... that is too many people to narrow down.” Shouyou heads to the bathroom to take a shower. “But Alec said that it was purely sexual. So was there someone that I met that would seem sexually compatible with me?” An image of the hot stranger that Shouyou met the other day floats into his head. Shouyou can instantly feel his face heat up from embarrassment. “Yeah, right probably not. Life is never that nice... But what if...aaagh! Stop thinking about it!” He shouts at himself getting into the shower. He is whole heartily not ready to take on this heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou has been following the instructions of keeping his exercising to a minimum, but it is day seven, and he is undeniably restless. The suppressants have been making it very hard for him to just sit still and let the whole thing pass. So he decides that he is gonna go to practice, heat be damned. Plus just going to class is boring.</p><p>“Hello,” Shouyou calls from the gym entrance. He is dressed in his athletic clothes. He takes a glance around the room. There are so many people that Shouyou can tell are strong, and his excitement for the day increases. The silver haired man that had the poster on the first day of classes comes up to him. </p><p>“Hinata, right? I’m Koushi Sugawara.” The man says. Sugawara gives Shouyou a big angelic smile. </p><p>“Are you sure you are feeling alright to be here. Your scent seems to still be a little off, at least since the first day that I got a glimpse of you,” A rugged bald guy says coming around Sugawara’s right shoulder. He is giving Shouyou a concerned look. Sugawara turns towards the rest of the team and asks a few more people if what ‘Tanaka’ said is true. </p><p>“Yeah, he smells a little sweet, and sweating is not going to help it.” A short man with gelled up hair with a single bleached patch in the front answers. Another guy with a shaved head, but a nicer looking face than Tanaka answers with a similar statement.</p><p>Sugawara turns back to Shouyou. “I think you should go back home for today. Wait until your heat stops to come back.” Shouyou gives a pouted look to this statement. “If you are getting impatient I’d suggest stopping by a drug store or pharmacy and picking up an advancer. Get a three day one, since you’ve already had your heat for about a week.”</p><p>Shouyou just nods. Very disappointed that he can not practice. But takes Sugawara’s words to heart. If he was to calculate how long his heat has been, with the five day advancer, it has been about 11 days. With time on his hands Shouyou had looked up a lot about heats. And now he was concerned. He realized that his heat was over the boundaries of what was considered normal, and was entering the stages of soulmate heats. His only problem is the fact he has no idea who his soulmate could be. But before he can go home and sulk he has one more class to go to, and time beforehand to do homework... it never ends.</p><p>On his way home Shouyou stops by the drug store grabbing a single three day advancer and some other over the counter medications that he knows will come in handy, things like painkillers and muscle soothers, that he has yet to get since college started. Shouyou also stops by the grocery store for something to eat. As much as he wants an all meat meal, Shouyou decides on a largely plant based meal. One that is easy to cook and is common from Flanterstock. Being a nymph means that he needs more vegetation than an average supernatural.</p><p>Once home Shouyou immediately takes the advancers, and downs a glass of water. Dinner is quiet, except for Shouyou’s music filling the room's space, a modge podge of many varieties of music. This gives him some time to think. Mostly it is about food. He debates about cooking lunches and dinners for himself. Money wise it would be better. So he goes with it. Shouyou is not a bad cook, but he knows that he will be living off mostly noodles and rice, lucky for him that counts as vegetation for him, as they are from plants.</p><p>After dinner he works on homework. The one economics class he wishes would just kill, too much math involved. After what felt like eternity, only two hours, he managed to finish it. Feeling like his brain took one too many volleyballs serves, he gets ready for bed and watches some TV. Sadly for him all that seems to be of any interest is the news. He watches it with mild interest. Something about an increase in demon attacks on the city. It is a little concerning, but for the most part he brushes it aside. He knows that the Demon Slayer’s Academy that Alec goes to is enough to handle the threats.</p><p>The next morning Shouyou wakes up, and to his surprise he no longer has any of the symptoms from the week before. Overjoyed he jumps out of bed. Too happy to care that he was up an hour and half earlier than he had planned. He is about to text Coach Ukai that he will be at practice, but catches a glimpse at the time. 5:30 might be a bit early to text someone. Shouyou takes a shower and manages to make himself an omelette with some of the leftover uncooked meat and veggies from the night before. With still a bit of extra time before he can leave for the morning practice, and not arrive before the gym is even opened, he briefs through the course work for his class. This is something that has become a habit with all his additional free time.</p><p>Making his way to the club locker rooms, he spots the tall hot black haired guy from the first day. Shouyou stares from his spot behind the guy, internally arguing about whether to approach him or not. The guy turns to look at Shouyou after a few more steps. Neither say a word, but their staring contest is very evident. Eventually the guy turns away first. “OI! At least say something!” Shouyou shout at him. The silent types always seem to piss him off.</p><p>“Like you have any room to talk,” The guy says in a very deep gruff voice. Something about it sent a shiver down Shouyou’s spine. He runs up to the guy and gives him a glare from the side. </p><p>“What am I supposed to say. I don’t even know your name. And it’s rude to ignore someone twice.” He says, mumbling his last sentence.</p><p>“Same goes to you, I don’t know your name either.” The guy says back. Shouyou has to admit he does have a decent point.</p><p>“Shouyou Hinata, freshman. My major is economics with a minor in politics.” Shouyou says proudly. He runs in front of the guy and sticks out his hand.</p><p>“Tobio Kageyama, freshman. I’m in Sports Management.” The guy says, cautiously taking Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou gives it a proper shake, something he has learned from watching his father, and he also gives one of his biggest smiles. He hopes that Kageyama can't hear or see his internal screams of joy for having a chance to interact with the jerkish hunk.</p><p>“Well Kageyama-kun, I’ll meet you in the gym,” Shouyou says before dashing off, hoping the blush of his cheeks were not noticeable. Before he knows it Kageyama is chasing Shouyou. Instead of trying to catch him, Shouyou hears him shout something along the lines of not letting him get to the club-room first. Competitive, hot and athletic. Shouyou knows that he is going to fall so deep for this guy, whether he wants to or not. </p><p>In about twenty minutes the rest of the team starts to show up, it is still about thirty minutes till practice actually starts.</p><p>“Hinata, are you feeling better,” Sugawara asks after Hinata perfectly receives from Kageyama. </p><p>“Yeah, woke up with no symptoms! I haven’t felt this energized since Worlds last spring.” Shouyou expresses, jumping into the air like a starfish.</p><p>“Wait, you went to Worlds in High School!?” The short guy from yesterday asks, he sounds very impressed. “Oh, and I’m Yuu Nishinoya. You can call me Noya.”</p><p>“Oh, I never participated. My team almost went, but some issues arised and we couldn’t go. But I went to watch. Most of the team was too depressed to go, so I went with a group of buddies.” Shouyou smiles, as he returns the ball again. He fails and it hits his face instead. </p><p>“Oh my gosh. Hinata are you okay?” Sugawara freaks. Shouyou just laughs it off.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sugawara-san, I’ve been hit in the face with worse.” At Shouyou’’s comment Sugawara is stunned.</p><p>“Hahaha, no way! A spike from Kageyama should have smashed your brains. You are one tough cookie!” The rough bald guy laughs. “The names Ryuunosuke Tanaka. And welcome to the team Hinata, officially.” Tanaka gives Shouyou a hard slap on the back. Shouyou just nods and thanks him.</p><p>“Also, Suga is just fine. You don’t have to be so formal,” Suga says as he pulls Tanaka back by collar. </p><p>“ASAHI!” The sudden shout from Noya, and the running leap seems to startle the large man at the door. The large man manages to catch Noya with ease, like he has done it for a while. From where Shouyou stood he can not hear what the two are saying, but by Noyas pouty face, it seems that Asahi was scolding him. Noya is put down, and Tanaka runs over to him. Being very loud in the process. </p><p>“Asahi, over here,” Suga calls him over. Asahi jogs over after putting his stuff down. </p><p>“What’s up Suga. And where is Daichi?” He asks once within easy conversion distance. Tanaka’s and Noya’s screams make the distance closer.</p><p>“I wanted to introduce the new member that was sick for a week. Shouyou Hinata.” Suga points to Shouyou. Asahi gives a sheepish nod. “And Daichi is gonna be late. He got stuck at home cause his car broke down. And the busses won't get him here before 7:55. Or so he said. I think he got dragged into drinking and now has a mild hangover.” Suga says, sounding a little salty at the end </p><p>“Ahh, It was nice to meet you... Ah” Shouyou says to try and change the topic.</p><p>“Asahi Azumane. Asahi is just fine though.” Asahi says sheepishly.</p><p>“Right, Asahi-san. I’m gonna go start to warm up.” Shouyou says to excuse himself. He feels exceedingly uncomfortable around the idea of drinking. Then again alcohol is not very common in Flanterstock, mostly because the culture frowns upon it. “Oi, Bakayama, help me stretch.” The scowl and irritated look that Kageyama gives to the new nickname makes Shouyou feel giddy inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For everyone confused.  This planet is smaller than Earth, and 50% if Flanterstock, aka the Great Forest.  To put this into perspective. Let say that the entire continents of Europe, Asia and Africa is Flanterstock. And that would leave the Americas and Australia the only other places to live. And many of these countries are supernatural kind only. So like say Canada would be the werewolf country, Australia for vampires, and Brazil for witches and warlocks. And so on. The only country that doesn't have on singular supernatural kind population is the country this story takes place in. Which in size would be like America.</p><p>I am not trying to say that these countries will have anything to do with cultures of each country. But the idea is that the more abundant supernaturals have larger counties, than the less abundant supernatural kinds. Though the portion of land that is not occupied by the forest is very similar in structure to the Eur-Asia and Africa continents. No country is gonna be bigger than our worlds Venezuela, 353,841sq mi or ~916,444sq km, according to google.</p><p>Maybe one of these times I'll draw a map.</p><p>Back on point. Worlds is just the name I choose to use for international sports tournaments. It is a general term and can be used with multiple different sports. But because each country is small, being able to get into Worlds, means that your team was in the top 3 in your country. However getting to Worlds holds much more pristine than the title of countries best team.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Small Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize I have never disclaimed anything yet. Firstly I'd like to say I know almost nothing on how college sports works.  I also am not positive that economic classes have math related things. I myself am a biology major, so there is not going to be lots of mentions of classes and their content, as for I have no/limited knowledge of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has already been three months since Kageyama and Hinata met at practice. Koushi has enjoyed almost every minute of their interactions. Within the first week it was revealed that both Hinata and Kageyama had full intentions of going professional. That was the true start of the odd pairs rivalry. This rivalry never seemed to stop them from performing a quick that was way beyond the bounds of normal, and they found this quick by complete accident.</p><p>It was a practice match against the neighboring university. In one of the very close games, Hinata jumped way before he should have needed to, yet Kageyama tossed to him. The compliments and excitement Hinata threw at Kageyama left the whole team laughing at his poor attempt at accepting the praise. After that the duo practiced together more often.</p><p>Koushi thinks that the best moment between the two was at the capital segant’s late spring tournament, held mid-May. Although they only made it to the top four of the segant, other names are prefecture or state depending on the country. The national level tournament is usually held in late June, which is in a few weeks. On their third day of the tournament Hinata got a good look at Kageyama’s lunch. The speech that Hinata gave about eating a more balanced diet left many questioning why he knew so much about nutrition. Kageyama barked back that because he was a wolf he had no need for vegetables, then proceeded to try and criticize Hinata’s lunch. </p><p>The whole lunch had been a disaster. After a few more minutes of arguing about their meals, Asahi got a glimpse of Hinata’s lunch. Three-fourths of his lunch was fruits and veggies, not what anyone expected. To this Asahi suggested that Hinata might be a fairy or warlock, seeing as these types could eat virtually anything. Though Koushi suspected it was because that was what Asahi was.</p><p>“Uhh, ah yeah. I’m part fairy,” Hinata had responded sheepishly. A snide comment from Tsukishima about pixie dust, sent Hinata on a rant about the difference between Fairies and Pixies. Something Koushi assumed was a sour topic due to his shorter stature.</p><p>“Tsukishima, if Hinata was shorter than 160 centimeters, or 5 feet 3 inch, as a male. He could have been dubbed a pixie, but he is not.” Asahi had explained. Afterwards Hinata had pestered Asahi about how he knew about such a distinct measurement. Even as Asahi tried to evade the question Hinata was ruthless. “I’m an elf, so directly I do not have experience.” This statement had caused a stir in the group. Elves were rare, only born between pure-blooded fairies and pure-blooded witches/warlocks. And even then the chance is under 20%. As the others gathered around Asahi to ask him questions that anyone would want to ask an elf, Hinata seemed to back off. The look of apprehension was only caught by Koushi, and what he could see, Kageyama. This was when Koushi figured out that Hinata was hiding something.</p><p>Over the next month Koushi observed Hinata to try to see what he was hiding. He even asked Kageyama if he knew anything. Kageyama had admitted that he knew nothing. And even confined in Koushi about the fact that he knew Hinata was his soulmate, from his 13 day heat. Koushi realized that whatever Hinata was hiding, it was bothering Kageyama more than himself.</p><p>Now in an afternoon practice Koushi is watching Hinata ‘fly’ towards the net for a spike for one of their team skirmish. Noya had coined the term for Hinata pretty early on, and after the reveal that he is a fairy on makes the term that much more accurate. </p><p>“Alright boys. We are wrapping up practice early. I want you boys to head out to town and have some fun. You deserve a break. I want you guys to break off into groups of four. Choose carefully, you are stuck together till dusk.” Coach Ukai commands mischievously. Koushi has a sinking suspicion that it is just because the coach wants to catch a hot date with the known teacher that he has been seeing. All Koushi knows right now is that he wants to be in a group with Hinata, the mysterious little ball of sunshine is something he wants to crack.</p><p>*_* To the Town</p><p>Shouyou will never understand how he ended up in a group with Kageyama, Suga and Daichi. Then again the rest of the groups are a little strange too. Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Ennoshita in one group. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Nitari and Kinoshita are in the other group. Shouyou's biggest issue with his group is that he does not know why Kageyama would want to be in the same group as him. The guy doesn't like him, or at least that is what Shouyou thinks.</p><p>“So where should we go first?” Suga asks the group. That was a good question. It was nearing dinner time, so maybe some food wouldn’t be a bad suggestion. </p><p>“How about some food? I’ve yet to try some trollvin(troll) food, and I’d love too. Or even gargoylic(gargoyle) or mermaidic(mermaid).” Shoyou suggests listing off types of food that he has wanted to try since leaving Flanterstock.</p><p>“I say mermaidic. I don’t want to give Shityshima anything to be smug about,” Kageyama says. “One of my classmates talks about the restaurant that they work at around here. Is that okay with everyone?” He asks as an afterthought.</p><p>“I’m down. I haven’t had any of it in a while. Though I’m surprised that Kageyama just blew over trollvin food?” Daichi agrees. Suga nods along beside him.</p><p>“Not a fan of trollvin food. I don’t like the seasoning, it messes with the flavor of the meat too much,” Kageyama admits, as he starts to show the way.</p><p>“Yeah, as a troll myself I can agree that we put on a lot of different spices to change the flavor of the meat.” Daichi agrees. </p><p>“Hinata, why did you not mention other types of food?” Suga asks Shouyou after a while. Shouyou can feel that Suga is trying to get at something, and quickly realizes that he has to tread very lightly.</p><p>“Well, wolvian(werewolf) food is way too much meat for me to survive an encounter with. Vampiric(vampire) food tends to always contain blood, so that’s out. I already eat like a magic user(witch/warlock/wizard), and I want to try something new.” Shouyou claims. He purposely leaves out the other types of food that he has thought of or tried, to give it an appearance of him being clueless.</p><p>“Well, there is also always ogarian(ogre), elvin(elf), gastly(all types of ghost), gobulin(goblin), fairily(fairy), or even nymphic food.” Suga lists off. Shoyou tries not to flinch at the mention of nymphic food.</p><p>“Even if we did want to eat a nymphic meal Suga, we do not have the budget for it.” Daichi reminds Suga. Shouyou knows this first hand. Trying to get any type of meat from the Great Forest cost lots of money, even at a grocery store. Forest bore is considered high class meat, and after the three months here, Shouyou understand why. Nothing compares.</p><p>“We are here,” Kageyama pulls everyone out of their food discussion.</p><p>Dinner is amazing. Shouyou had never tasted fish this good. And the selections are not just fish but also other types of sea creatures, and plant life. The whole selection was beautiful, and colorful. On top of everything, because Kageyama’s friend Yachi, how he managed to pull that off Shouyou will never know, was working she gave the whole group a discount.</p><p>Once back out on the street, the group wanders towards a popular park nearby. “Kageyama I’m surprised that you didn’t go for a place with more meat,” Shouyou tries to tease.</p><p>“Fish is technically meat. It is flesh, so close enough. And I don’t eat heavy foods all the time. Some light meals here and there don’t hurt and are a nice change.” Kageyama dryly responds.</p><p>“Hinata don’t try to tease him. If he wanted to he could comment on your reaction to the meals. I am starting to question how you have not tried all these types of food. Even if you grew up further away from the shore, most countries have cuisine from neighboring countries?” Suga asks as they enter the park. Shouyou questions why Suga is so observant about the things he doesn’t say. </p><p>“Ah, well you see...” Shouyou starts.</p><p>“It's ‘cause Shouyou was super sheltered. His parents were super strict about his diet. They were concerned when he was only 163 centimeters by age 15,” Says a white hair man in a light weight military uniform. Said man slings his arm around Shouyou’s neck from his left side.</p><p>“Alec that was uncalled for,” Shouyou says to the man standing behind him smirking. The sudden silence that passes between everyone is enough for Shouyou to figure out what everyone is asking. ‘Who is this new guy? And what is his connection to Shouyou?’ Shouyou wants to run. Alec’s arrival was never a plan he had ever thought about. And the things Alec knows... Oh god the things he knows. Realizing that he had spilled his guts about everything that he feels for Kageyama, the man standing to his right, causes Shouyou’s brain to go into overdrive.</p><p>“What does a military officer want with us?” Kageyama asks, sounding angrier than normal.</p><p>“For one I’m not a military officer. I’m a freshman at the Demon Slayer Academy. We have been sent to patrol ‘cause of the increase in demon sightings. Second, the name is Alec Naforio, been buds with Shouyou for over ten years now.” Alec diffuses. Answering questions that were never directly asked.</p><p>“So you saw an old friend and decided to chat while on patrol?” Daichi asks skeptically. Yeah, Shouyou wouldn’t believe Alec either if he didn’t already know the man would do something like that.</p><p>“Pretty much. And I shouldn’t have to do much right now. But if the police can’t handle that skirmish about five blocks down, then I may have to jet.” Alec lazily says while pushing off of Shouyou. A brief look of disbelief before Kageyama confirms that he can hear shouting and police cars in the distance. This catches Alec’s attention, and the look in his eye gives Shouyou a bad feeling.</p><p>“Shouyou, could this be the tall dark haired, blue eyed hot guy, with the best ass you’ve ever seen?” Alec asks in a way that screams, I already know but I want to tease you. All while staring right at Kageyama. “What was his name... Oh right you refused to give me one.” Alec gives a shit eating grin that Shouyou would have loved to wipe away if he was not freaking out about what Kageyama was thinking. The dude just stood frozen, why. Shouyou felt like maybe exploding would be the best option instead of all the other ways to die in that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a side note. There are no fourth year/seniors on the volleyball team. Many do not play during their last year of college due to the heavy workloads that are involved with graduating. Those that want to go professional do tend to stay.</p><p>Also while many college students work part-time jobs, the sports kids tend to have a harder time cause of their teams. Hinata is one of those rare cases where his parents pay for almost all of his expenses, this is a big reason why Hinata starts to cook for himself, money. He does have scholarships that he has managed to get, and he does work about 10 hours a week as a waiter. Kageyama on the other hand is on a full ride scholarship for sports, and he works part-time at a fast-food place on the weekends for food money.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He said WHAT NOW!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Tobio is thinking about when the silver haired man joins them, is ‘Why the hell he is touching Hinata’. He’s mad, he knows he's mad. About what? He’s not quite sure. But seeing this guy be all friendly with Hinata is pissing him off. So what if he’s one of Hinata's longest friends, it still pisses him off. However, Tobio has to admit that the guy has a good ear. Being able to hear that far out means the guy is definitely a werewolf. Another thing to add to what pisses him off. When Tobio speaks it draws the man's attention. The guy makes sure that Tobio’s attention is on him before he says the most uncalled for thing. </p><p>Tall, hot and a good ass is all that Tobio catches. The guy acts like he knows more, but Tobio has no idea who he is. And he can tell the guy is reciting something he has heard or read about Tobio. That means that the only person the guy has had contact with in the group has said those things. Meaning Hinata.</p><p>Tobio was sure that Hinata only hung around him because of his tosses. But if he thought that Tobio was hot, then maybe Tobio was wrong. As much as he hates to be wrong, this one is 100% okay in his books. Tobio catches Hinata staring at him warily, like he is scared of Tobio’s response.</p><p>“Where did you hear that?” Tobio asks. He wants to be certain that Hinata did say those things about him. The comment best ass ever also gives a bit of pride.</p><p>“This shorty of a man. And trust me his fantasies don’t just stop at the butt, or abs,” The man says, Tobio believes he remembers him saying his name as Alec Naforio. To Naforio’s comment Hinata squeaks at him, turning about three shades of red darker.. The extra info was appreciated by Tobio, but not really required. Out of the corner of his eye Tobio catches Daichi trying to act like nothing is happening, and Suga seems to be enjoy the pitfall of a show.</p><p>“Alec please stop,” Hinata pleads. He looks so very desperate to stop everything, like he wants the world to swallow him whole.</p><p>“Hold up Shou, I’m trying to get you a date,” Naforio claims back. “Now before anything else, would you like to share your feelings? Though if you are the guy I believe to be Shouyou’s soulmate, it should not be hard to admit.” Hinata seems to pull a questioning look at his last statement.</p><p>Now that was something to say. This Naforio guy knows way more than he says, and he clearly knows more than Hinata. “Ah, Suga and I are gonna take a walk around,” Daichi strangles out. He drags Suga with him, much to Suga’s protest about it ‘just getting good’.</p><p>With the onlookers gone, Tobio does have to admit that he feels a little less awkward. “I have let that idea play a little in my mind,” Tobio admits. “And sure Hinata can be really annoying, and a dumbass. But his presence is generally appreciated,” This statement is hard to get out, but the words are very much the truth. Tobio can feel his cheeks heat up. He only looks at Hinata while saying these things, so the reactions the orange haired male has are all on display. The timid, sweet, and happy smile Hinata has, causes Tobio’s heart to beat faster. Something about it makes him want to kiss the living daylights out of Hinata.</p><p>“AKA, you love the dude, and want to fuck him.” Naforio tries to sum up. The bluntness of the words leave both men stunned. “Welp, I should probably get back to patrol. You two soulmates have fun.” And just like that Naforio walks away, smirking like he did when he first arrived.</p><p>“I’m sorry he has no class.” Hinata says after a while. He is fidgeting like no other, and clearly has more he wants to ask. Tobio notices that Hinata deliberately tries to avoid eye contact.</p><p>“What he said was not wrong,” Is all Tobio can say. He knows that no amount of excuses or explanations will clear the air. Hinata stops fidgeting, and is completely still. Tobio is not sure if the imaginary steam coming off of Hinata is from his red face or overworking brain. Probably both. “I wanted to take it slow, but it just seemed like you didn’t like me at all... So I never... tried,”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like me.” Is the first thing Hinata says. “But you like me enough to want to do perverted things with me. And... And you think I’m your soulmate! Does that mean that you wouldn’t mind being my boyfriend!?” It is only at the soulmate part does Hinata look at Tobio, the excitement on his face is only overshadowed by the anxiety in his light brown eyes.</p><p>The series of straightforward statements/questions leaves Tobio’s brain trying to catch up. Hinata had just asked Tobio to be his boyfriend. This was the question that Tobio really caught. “Ah, yeah. I think.” He manages out. In a swirl of joy Hinata leaps up to link his arms behind Tobios neck and brings their faces close together. His smiling face feel/looks like the sun to Tobio, who can only stare. After a few minutes Hinata seems to realize that they are close enough to kiss and quickly back off, blushing again.</p><p>“So, um...” Hinata starts, fidgeting again. Tobio grabs one of the offending hands. He thinks that he might as well hold it if Hinata is gonna mess with it in his fidgeting. </p><p>“Let's just get back to campus, dumbass. We don’t need to think about it too hard. Let’s just go with the flow... Okay?” Tobio says, grabbing at any fully formed sentence he can come up with. He starts to walk in order to find Suga and Daichi. Hinata pads along beside him, humming happily.</p><p>“Do you think those two will be okay?” Tobio can hear Suga say, they are not in visible sight, but being part werewolf meant enhanced hearing.</p><p>“I don’t think we have to worry, as long as they don’t try to eat each other while in practice,” He can hear Daichi say. Why did everyone know but the two of them. As Tobio and Hinata approach they can see Daichi and Suga sitting on a bench. Daichi has his arm around Suga, and appears to be cuddling.</p><p>“Daaiichi, that’s so naughty,” Suga whines at him. Suga's voice turns to a more seductive tone. “Wanna come over tonight? I’ve been lonely.” At this time Hinata is now within earshot, and clearly heard every word. The whole club knew that Suga and Daichi were together, but to see them actually being coupley, was not something either boy was prepared for.</p><p>“Ah, Suga-san, Daichi-san,” Tobio calls to grab their attention. The two seem to have a mental communication. And probably quite literally, as Suga is part vampire giving him the telepathic abilities. After their mental conversation the two finally look at him and Hinata. Suga seems to take notice of their linked hands and gives a soft smile. Hinata tries to jerk away, probably from embarrassment, but Tobio keeps his grip. He will not let Hinata run away from him, not now that he’s got him. “It’s almost time to meet back up with the others.”</p><p>“You’re right. It is almost dusk.” Suga comments, as he stands and looks at the sky that has just started to orange. Suga grabs Daichi’s hand, and begins to drag him with them towards the bus stop the team agreed was their meeting point. </p><p>They are the last ones back to the team. Noya is the first to spot them. “Oi, guys we thought about leaving without you,” He calls. Tobio watches as Noya’s eyes wander down between him and Hinata, their hands. “Shouyou, did you snag yourself a boyfriend today!?” Noya shouts this to get others attention. Hinata's face seems to go up in smoke.</p><p>“Ah, I... Uh... Yeah,” Hinata manages. “Yeah, we agreed to start... start da... dating,” He is so very red. Tobio's cheeks also warm at the statement of them dating, it seems too unreal. </p><p>“Aww, man!” Both Noya and Tanaka both cry. Tobio finds it an odd response. That is until both men grab two 20 cortas from their wallets, and hand one over to Ennoshita and one to Suga.</p><p>“You bet on us!” Hinata cries. Tobio has no words for the prospect before him. Just how many people knew that they liked each other?</p><p>“It was more like we wanted to prove the idiots wrong. They were originally just debating when you two would realize that you were pinning for each other. I was the one who suggested the bet.” Ennoshita says, putting his new 40 corta in his wallet. </p><p>“What were your bets?” Tobio asks. He can not lie, he is curious as to when the four of them bet on.</p><p>“Ennoshita and I said it was gonna be before the summer camp. Tanaka was at summer camp, and Noya was around the harvest festival.” Suga explained. “Neither of you were discreet when the other was not looking,” He clarifies, seeming to sense Tobio’s question.</p><p>“Maybe with them dating the sexual tension will disappear and give the rest of us some peace and quiet,” Tsukishima’s snide comment rings from the distance. </p><p>“If I remember correctly the sexual tensions between you and Yamaguchi was all the team would talk about in our second year of high school,” Tobio remarks back. The glare from Tsukishima was dampened by the light blush on his face. </p><p>“OI, THE BUS IS HERE!” Coach Ukai shouts as the bus approaches. And with that Tobio won this round of back hand commentary with Tsukishima.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not going to tag what every character's supernatural type is because it will be a very long list, so I'm gonna at them in the end notes form here on out as characters show up in the story. For now here is my current list of character supernatural type.</p><p>Hinata is from the Forest. This makes him a Nymph. He is also a Fairy<br/>Kageyama is an Alpha werewolf / Warlock<br/>Oikawa is a Alpha werewolf / Vampire<br/>Iwaizumi is a Beta werewolf / Troll<br/>Tsukishima is a Gargoyle<br/>Yamaguchi is a Gargoyle / Warlock<br/>Suga is a Ghost / Vampire<br/>Daichi is a Troll / Ogre<br/>Tanaka is an Omega werewolf<br/>Ennoshita is a Merman / Warlock<br/>Asahi is an Elf<br/>Nishinoya is a Beta werewolf<br/>Nitari is a beta werewolf/warlock<br/>Kinoshita is a warlock/ogre<br/>Ukai is a Vampire/Ogre</p><p>Side note. The Alpha/Beta/Omega titles holds little value. However, how I use it is that Alpha's have a higher commanding presence. While Omega's have a lower one, Omegas also tend to become entertainers, like musicians or comedians. Beta's place in-between. These ranking are also only used for werewolves, the hierarchy is typically only used when packs form. For the purpose of this story the ranks are just extra info and hold little power to the story line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou can not believe that he agreed to this. Three days ago while eating lunch in the cafeteria with Kageyama like they always do, they were talking. Between his bites of pork chops Kageyama had asked if Shouyou wanted to see his dorm. The idea had freaked Shouyou out, the number of lewd ideas that came to mind did not help. He is not ready for that stuff yet. Kageyama had taken Shouyou’s hesitation as a no, and took back his statement. But Shouyou had wanted to spend time outside of practice hanging with his boyfriend of one month. So instead Shouyou had suggested that Kageyama go over to his house for dinner, he would cook. Kageyama had agreed, with a faint smile, and not even a scary one.</p><p>So here he is on a Thursday night cooking more meat than he could ever imagine himself being able to eat. In his now clean studio apartment just off campus, in a nice pair of jeans and a casual nice shirt, of course this is accompanied by an apron for cooking. And Kageyama would arrive any minute after his afternoon class. Shouyou is thoroughly terrified. Due to the tight schedules as college sports players, the time Shouyou and Kageyama had outside of practice was the walks to and from practice itself, and their lunch hours. Shouyou loved playing volleyball with his now boyfriend as nothing had really changed between them, but he was starting to get lonely just holding hands during their short walks. Sure he wasn’t ready for the steamy thoughts that played through his mind to occur, but Shouyou undoubtedly wanted to know what it would be like to kiss or even cuddle with Kageyama. Shouyou really wanted to cuddle. Back while he was dating Alec, he had learned that he had a love for cuddles, intimate or not.</p><p>As the meat was cooking, he chose to do ham, something that would save and warm up well, he sauteed a veggie medley, and checked the fruit parfait in the fridge made for dessert. His music plays in the background, at one point it was not too loud to annoy his neighbors, but loud enough to drown out his thoughts. It didn’t so Shouyou had turned it down. Shouyou hears a soft melody come out of the speaker on the table set up for dinner. It is one of the few slow songs that he keeps on his playlists, a love song. The song was about a pure, innocent love, not like some of the spicy love songs that he hears over the radio. After the song ends Shouyou finds that the song has helped calm his nerves, and just in time. The ham was done. Shouyou has just finished pulling the ham out when his doorbell rings. It must be Kageyama.</p><p>Shouyou opens the door. He attempts to greet Kageyama, instead he gawks. Kageyama looked nice. Like really nice. He had on a button down shirt and jeans that were very fitted. Or at least Shouyou was enjoying the tightness around Kageyama’s thighs, and most likely butt. “Are you going to let me in?” Kageyama asks, sounding angry. One look at his face told Shouyou it was more out of embarrassment, it wasn’t bright red, but the distinct shade of pink of his cheeks and ears is enough to give him away.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Come on in Kageyama-kun,” Shouyou says sheepishly, stepping aside. He can feel his face heat up as well, damn nerves. As Kageyama walks past him into the room, taking off his shoes and setting down his backpack, Shouyou does confirm the fact that those pants really do make Kageyama’s butt look really good. </p><p>Kageyama has to pass through the kitchenette to get to the main room. He stops to look at the ham. "This looks and smells really good. You're normally clumsy, I'm surprised that you can cook and not burn down the building," This brings Shouyou back to reality</p><p>“Ah, yeah. My mom would make me cook with her as much as she could. ‘You need to know how to cook so you don’t die trying’, or so she says” Shouyou tries to quote his mother. He can catch Kageyama nodding while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was drooling, or at least making sure he wasn’t. “And as delicious as the meat looks, it is only a store bought pre-cooked and glazed chunk. I only had to reheat it, but everything else is made by yours truly. Now go sit at the table, I still need to cut it.” Shouyou says trying to shoo Kageyama away.</p><p>“I’ll cut it.” Kageyama proclaims. Shouyou manages to get a squake of protest. He will not have Kageyama cut the meat for him. It was his job to cook. “I will cut it. I have bigger hands and more muscle, cutting meat is easy for me.” Kageyama states and grabs a large knife from the knife block. “Now do you want thick or thin slices?” He asks, turning to Shouyou. Shouyou opens his mouth to protest, but Kageyama cuts him off again looking very serious. “Thick or thin?”</p><p>“... Medium to thin please,” Shouyou gives and grabs Kageyama a plate to put the meat on. While Kageyama cuts the ham, Shouyou scurries around to finish setting the table for the meal, turning off the music and moving the speaker first. </p><p>“Where do you want the ham?” Kageyama asks from the entrance to the room, a plate full of meat held in both hands. Holy crap that was quick, Shouyuo thinks. He points to the right heat pad and then goes to grab the veggies that he placed in the microwave to keep them warm. Once at the table Shouyou sits down on one side. Taking the hint that was all the food Kageyama joins him, sitting across. With a small smirk Kageyama points at Shouyou’s chest. Shouyou looks down, he still has his apron on. He quickly removes it, face ablaze with embarrassment.</p><p>“Um, well shall we eat?” Shouyou says trying to break the awkward environment.</p><p>“Yeah. Everything looks really good. I don’t know what you put on those vegetables but they smell better than any vegetable I’ve tried.” Kageyama says while putting at least two of each type of veggie in the medley on his plate, next to the pile of meat. This makes Shouyou smile, the seasonings used on the veggies were nymphic spices. </p><p>"I put in some spices from back home. The mix of them all is kind of like a family recipe," Shouyou says as he adds some meat and veggies onto his own plate, and starts eating.</p><p>Dinner is not quiet, the small talk about classes and work flows between the two easily. Insert some teasing and threats involving silverware, and the atmosphere is nice and light between them. After Kageyama decides that he has had enough, lucky for Shouyou there is still enough meat AND veggies for one more serving. Kageyama seems to like the vegetables to go back for multiple servings. Shouyou gets up and grabs two of the five parfaits from the fridge.</p><p>“So I kind of made dessert. It’s a fruit parfait, and they are healthy enough as to not mess with our diets as athletes.” He says as he sets down a parfait and spoon in front of Kageyama. His eyes go as big as saucers.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could make stuff like this,” Kageyama comments as he seems to struggle with where to start.</p><p>“Hm? I’ve always had a sweet tooth, but wanted to maintain a good diet for sports. So I make things like this often to subdue the desire for actual sugar. I even have recipes for healthier cookies and other treats, cause store bought stuff is too sugary.” Shouyou explains. He grabs a spoonful and pops it into his mouth, a satisfied hum leaves his closed mouth. Kageyama mimics Shouyou but with a smaller portion. When his face lights up and he digs back into the parfait, Shouyou knows he’s done well, even if it is a basic recipe.</p><p>When they are both done Kageyama insists on helping Shouyou clean up. So while Shouyou washes the dishes Kageyama cleans up the table and puts the extra food into containers and places them in the fridge. Afterwards they awkwardly sit on Shouyou’s double bed, the only place to sit in the apartment besides the floor. They argue over what to watch on the TV, they end up with a criminal investigation show that Kageyama seems to like. After about half an hour Shouyou leans his body into Kageyama’s side. Kageyama instinctually stiffens, but after a few seconds he snakes his arm around Shouyou’s waist. Shouyou gives Kageyama a large smile and wiggles closer, the heat of Kageymama’s body makes Shouyou feel content and happy.</p><p>At some point Kageyama’s hand finds its way into Shouyou's hair, where he plays with it. Completely relaxed from the scalp message, Shouyou is curled up right next to Kageyama, head on his shoulder. He does not remember when he drifted off to sleep, but the light shaking of his shoulder brings him back into the world of the living. </p><p>“Hinata, I have to go. The dorms have a curfew.” Kageyama’s deep voice says to him. Shouyou half awake nods. He escorts Kageyama to his door. Before Kageyama leaves he swiftly bends down, and places a delicate kiss on Shouyou’s lips. Kageyama turns to open the door.</p><p>“Hold up, you can’t just leave after a surprise kiss like that!” Shouyou whines, stopping Kageyama from leaving. Kageyama turns around to say something but is pulled down by Shouyou’s arms around his neck. This kiss is open mouthed. Nothing sexual nor does it have heat or desire. It is something sweet and slow, with each one trying to learn about the other. Kageyama places a hand on Shouyou’s lower back and then another on the back of his neck. He uses this to deepen the kiss. After what seems like a lifetime, only about a minute, they break apart for breath. </p><p>“Hinata I really do have to go.” Kageyama chides, hand still on Shouyou’s back.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Shouyou answers back. He reaches up and gives Kageyama another peck on the lips. “Goodnight, Kageyama-kun.”</p><p>Kageyama gives a small kind smile and gives Shouyou his own peck. “Yeah, goodnight Hinata.” He leaves out the front door almost immediately afterwards. Shouyou skips back to his room, turns off the TV, and flops down on his bed. He tries to send the smile that is plastered on his face away, but he just can’t seem to. Shouyou spends the next few hours trying to come down from his happy high so he can get some sleep, but it appears impossible. It takes the memory of curling up next to Kageyama while his hair is being petted to lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Summer Camp Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait on an update. I know where I want this little arch to end, but getting there can be a problem for me. Also I just finished finals so I wish I would have more free time. But my work has opened back up and will be demanding lots of time. </p><p>Also I changed a few things in the last chapter First Dates, some things to make it better to understand. The biggest thing is that Hinata tells Kageyama that for the veggie mix he "used spices from back home and it was a family recipe."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is so glad that he did not mess up. Tobio swore at himself when he had kissed Hinata on a whim. But when Hinata kissed him back, a little angry, Tobio was way too happy. On his walk home he wishes that he could have stayed. Really hadn't wanted to wake up a sleeping Hinata, he was really cute. But the dorms were fussy if you didn't sign out for the whole night, which he had not. When he gets back Tobio just barely misses curfew. He walks to his dorm on the first floor, lucky break for him. Tobio opens his door to find his roommate making out with some girl, the guy's catch of the day.</p><p>The guy looks at Tobio and just sighs and pats the girls butt affectionately. “Guess that's our cue to stop. Sorry sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” They both watch the girl leave, clearly embarrassed to have been caught. His roommate turns his attention to Tobio. “Hey, man, sorry about that. I thought you were gonna be at your baes house all night. I mean you have been dating a month, I’m surprised that you guys haven’t done it yet.”</p><p>“No.” Is all Tobio says back, this effectively cuts off their conversation. Juan (Hwuan), his roommate, is a flirt that is one year ahead of Tobio. The guy had caught Tobio texting Hinata and smiling or ‘making a goofy face’ according to Juan. Tobio did not allow for more conversation, usually they never talk, so Juan should have no idea Hinata’s name or gender. The only time they talked was after the first time Tobio caught Juan about to have sex with some chick, and he set down a rule about not doing it in the room. Juan only listens when he knows Tobio will be around, Tobio knows this because the room will sometimes smell like sex when he gets back, much to his displeasure. </p><p>Tonight Tobio was really hoping that Juan was staying at some girls house, cause he really felt like he needed to jerk off a little from earlier that night, but with Juan around he would never be able to get away with it. But this gave Tobio a chance to learn some more restraint with the summer training camp just two days away. For now he would just go to bed and let everything be. Other people were too much work.</p><p>*_* Two Days Later</p><p>Leaving early in the morning, way before dawn, the team meets in front of the gym. They board the bus and head to Weramanda, the land of the Werepeople. This was the one place Tobio did not want to return to, not after his middle school fiasco. There they were to meet up with four schools. Two from Weramanda, Nekoma of the werecat group, and Fukurodani of the werebirds variety. One school was from the neighboring troll country, Ubugawa. And the last is a school from the wizard country, Shinzen. Karasuno is the only school to be from Arina Moez, making them the only team that is considered mixed, no player is guaranteed to have the same type of supernatural as another.</p><p>On the bus Tobio chooses a seat towards the back and takes the window seat. Hinata plops down right beside him, looking a little too happy. His loopy grin almost makes Tobio smile, almost, he’s gotta keep up his angry boy act. They hadn’t gotten the chance to talk about their date night over the last few days, but Hinata was definitely acting much more brave, or affectionate, or both, Tobio is not quite sure. Ukai does a roll call before Takeda, a teacher at Karasuno University that helps out the volleyball team pretty often, starts to drive.</p><p>Once the lights go out on the bus Hinata snakes his hand into Tobios and scoots close, cuddling close. Not that Tobio minds, he likes Hinata body heat next/on him, it is relaxing as he looks out the window. Within half an hour Hinata’s head lands on Tobio’s shoulder. Looking over Tobio realizes that Hinata has fallen asleep. Cute is the first thing in Tobio’s head. He decides that maybe sleeping is a good idea and repositions them both so that he can lay his head on top of Hinata’s. Before he lays his head down Tobio leans forward and places a light kiss on Hinata’s forehead, and gives a small smile. How did he get so lucky at have this ball of idiotic sunshine fall for his gloomy and grumpy ass, he will never know. But for now sleep is a must.</p><p>“Ka-ma-ku... Kage-kun, Kageyama-kun...” Tobio can hear from the darkness and something is shaking him. “KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yells right into his ear. Damn his ear, he was gonna kill this little moran. Tobio groans as he sits up straight, his left ear really hurt now.</p><p>“What dumbass,” He says loudly back. Hinata just blinks at him like he believes he has done nothing wrong.</p><p>“We’re here,” Is all he says before he bounds off the bus. Tobio groans again as he looks out the window at the sunny landscape of the capital city of Weramanda, and the big gymnasium that they will be playing in. Their hotel sits just next door. Tobio grabs his bag and heads towards the rest of the team.</p><p>“Oh look sleeping beauty finally joins us,” Tsukishima says as Tobio walks up. Tobio wills himself not to react, but he can’t stop the glare he throws the smartass.</p><p>“Looks like you got yourself an interesting group of fresh meat, Daichi,” A tall werecat with unusual bedhead says as he approaches the group. Everyone turns their attention to him. The guy has on a smile that could give Cheshire a run for its money.</p><p>“Ah, Kuroo, thanks for coming to great us. And yeah definitely an interesting bunch have joined up,” Daichi answers, giving a pleasant smile, his ‘I really want to hit you but can’t’ smile.</p><p>"Well we are still waiting on Ubugawa. So go get checked in and meet the rest of us at the main gym to get warmed up." Kuroo remarks, eyeing Tobio and the rest of the freshman.</p><p>"Yeah let's go. I need to pee!" Tanaka shouts. Everyone just kind of looks at him with mild reactions. From unamused to disgusted and amused. </p><p>"Well you're in luck because you guys are all checked in," Coach Ukai says coming from the direction of the hotel. "Alright so it is four to a room. Sorry you've gotta share beds. Can't help it, budget." He shrugs and hands Diachi, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi each a room key.</p><p>The rooms end up being divided up the same way as the adventure out on the town. The day Tobio and Hinata first got together. The second Diachi opens the door to their room Hinata runs into the bathroom. Apparently Tanaka was not the only one who needed to pee. Looking beside him Tobio realizes that Hinata had dropped his bag in favor of the bathroom. Sighing he picks up Hinata's bag and sets it on the bed that was not claimed by Suga.</p><p>Tobio hears the door to the bathroom open. "I grabbed your bag dumbass" He says loud enough for Hinata to hear. He can hear Suga snicker from the window as he digs in his bag for his gym clothes.</p><p>"Oh thanks babe," Hinata says from behind him. Tobio instantly freezes from pulling his volleyball shoes out of his bag. "Ah! I mean Kageyama!" He tries to correct. But the 'damage' was already done. Hinata had called Tobio 'babe'.</p><p>Tobio turns around to give Hinata a questioning look. "Where did that come from all of the sudden?" He asks. Tobio is painfully aware of both Daichi's and Suga's eyes on them. </p><p>"I'm sorry. It was something Alec said last night that got me thinking. I won't do it again, it was weird. Sorry" Hinata rambles, looking down at his feet. He's sad? Tobio doesn't know if he should like this Alec guy or not. He has only met him once, by complete accident, and Hinata mentions him in passing a few times. But many of the big developments in their relationship, mainly them getting together, have been guided by this guy. It kind of annoys him.</p><p>"No it's okay. It wasn't bad." Tobio admits. He knows he froze up because he was not prepared for the joy and pleasure having Hinata call him babe would do. He thinks he got a little hard. "Just don't do it around people. It's embarrassing" Hinata looks up at him with a big smile of relief. He bounds next to Tobio to grab his gym clothes and shoes. Tobio hears a low whistle from Diachi and a light chuckle from Suga. God it was embarrassing having people hear that.</p><p>Just the memory of Hinata calling him babe got Tobio through the first day of the training camp. It helped him not want to murder the stupid cats and owls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weramanda is Kageyama's home country, and the event from his middle school years in the anime/manga did happen. Nekoma is a college that attracts werecats, over 90% of the schools population. Fukuradani is a college that attracts werebirds, owls, eagles, falcons, sparrows, crows, etc. Ubugawa is a school of only trolls, and Shinzen is a school of only wizards. Arina Moez is one of the only countries that does not have a specific population of a supernatural type that outnumbers the other supernatural types, this is referred to as mixed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Other Teams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for such a long wait time. I was originally only to make this a Hinata only chapter, but got stuck pretty early on. Stating with Suga made it easier, and I choose to cram something I was going to save for next chapter in. This means that the end of the summer camp ark will be next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi finds so much amusement in the things that transpired only a few moments earlier. The faces that Hinata pulled still make him want to laugh. The second the word ‘babe’ left Hinata's mouth, the poor kid froze. He winced the next second, then the look of utter despair. Lastly before Kageyama even said anything Hinata sprouted a look that Koushi can only think he was calculating the worth of keeping the aforementioned Alec around.</p><p>Just after the four of them have finished changing Daichi comes up behind Koushi and whispers in his ear. "Pet names. That's kind of cute, maybe we should try."</p><p>"Daichi, no." As much as Koushi loves when Daichi speaks right into his ear. It never fails to send shivers down his spine. Koushi has never been a pet name kind of guy. And as overly romantic and sweet, him and Daichi are, he doesn't want to use pet names. Daichi's insistence on only using his given name when they are alone is enough for him.</p><p>Walking down to the front of the Gym Koushi begins to wonder if this team will be the death of him. The rodiess is ridiculous. Though he should have figured some of it before taking the position as vice-captain, Nishinoya and Tanaka have always been crazy.</p><p>"Alright. Before we go in, I'm gonna warn you freshman that these teams are strong... and with quite a personality. So be prepared!" Daichi says before leading the way into the gym. It is huge, high ceilings, and non hardwood. It is every volleyball player's dream to play in such a big gymnasium. Or at least that's what Kageyama and Hinata's faces say.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey! Karasuno!" Shouts a male with spiky white/black hair. Koushi feels like sighing. </p><p>"Bokuto-San, please," The beautiful dark haired man says quietly towards the new male. Koushi almost feels sorry for the wild owls' caretaker, if he didn't know that they are each other's chosen mate.</p><p>"Akaaaaashi," Bokuto whines, wild hair deflating some. His pouting face is almost as bad as Hinata's. </p><p>Behind him Koushi can hear Tsukishima mutter with disdain. "Ah... personality." All Koushi can do is internally agree.</p><p>"Hey," The shortest member of Nekoma says as he walks up to Koushi. The look of complete and utter exasperation and regret of so many life choices cloud Yaku's face. One look at the cluster of Nekoma players and then towards Bokuto, who has been joined by Kuroo is all the information Koushi needs. </p><p>"Hey Yaku. Looks like you got yourself a... fun group of freshman," He responds, manipulating his voice into a higher almost sorry sounding when using the word 'fun'.</p><p>The look Yaku throws him says things that would put him in prison. Mostly the thoughts about murdering their now tallest member Lev and Kuroo. Yaku knows that Koushi will have just read his mind but still keeps up the front. "Yeah I guess. Though I do wish Kuroo would do his damn captain job. It's hard enough being the team mom" Koushi nods along about the toughness of being a team mom. "The guy's gremlin side seriously pisses me off. I mean like..."</p><p>"Yaku-san? Most of Kuroo's gremlin tendencies are usually instigated by Bokuto." Kenma, Nekoma's quiet setter interjects. The interjection is so unexpected that both Koushi and Yaku jump.</p><p>*_*</p><p>The shriek from Suga draws Shouyou’s attention. He whips his head so quick he’s surprised he doesn’t damage it. Two short guys stand next to Suga, one looks bored, his cat-like eyes stare down at a gaming console. The other looks like he too gave a shout, or at least almost did, his hand is held over his heart and his brown eyes look like they could murder the first guy.</p><p>“Everything alright Suga-san?” Shouyou asks, bounding over. He can feel Kageyama watching him. Suga turns and gives a weak smile.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Kozume just gave me a scare,” He responds to Shouyou. Suga points behind him to the two toned hair man with the sharp cat-like eyes. The man in question briefly looks up from his gaming console at Shouyou.</p><p>“Kenma, Kenma Kozume,” The guy says, his voice quiet for the amount of noise in the gym.</p><p>“Kenma, huh? Well, hi. I’m Shouyou Hinata. Nice to meet you,” Shouyou says, shining his 100 watt smile. Kenma glances up, but immediately looks back down, though he does nod. The look on his face screams flustered, Shouyou starts to wonder if he has social anxiety or something.</p><p>The quiet types are always Shouyou’s favorite to befriend. The hidden worlds of their minds are always a joy to learn about. So he chooses to instantly strike up a conversion about the most meaningless things. Light small talk, that Kenma seems to actually listen to, humming and giving short responses when the times are right. He even gives answers when asked questions. Before he knows it the coaches are calling for official warm ups. </p><p>The rest of the teams are amazing, no wonder they have almost all gone to worlds, or at least have gotten close. The days go by like a flash, an exhilarating flash filled with volleyball and Kageyama’s great figure. Yes he knows that staring at Kageyama while playing is wrong, and bad for the game, but it is only when he is switched out with Noya-san. What can he say, his boyfriend is hot. Though the Fukurodani setter is on par, more pretty than hot though.</p><p>After the days are done, there is a couple hours of free practice before all teams are required to eat and go to bed. Sharing a bed with Kageyama should be much more exciting, but the days are spent running around and using up his internal reserves of stamina, so the second his head hits the pillows Shouyou is out like a light.</p><p>*_*</p><p>The other teams are such a challenge that Tobio has way too much fun playing them. He is so focused on the game that when the single stand of thoughts about Hinata after catching glimpses while he jumps sometimes derails his concentration.</p><p>Free practice is good. Both Tobio and Hinata had agreed to practice with other people, the more experience the better. So while Tobio does synchronized play works with the upperclassmen or practices his falling set, or his serves, Hinata has the setter from Nekoma set for him, or he runs off to practice with the group that Tuskishima got dragged off with.</p><p>The sleeping arrangements only excite him right before he gets into bed, and promptly falling asleep. He has also learned that Hinata is a sprawler, this makes his attempts to cuddle fruitless. </p><p>The food at the hotel is amazing, each day there is a different ethnic food. It was not until about day five of seven that things stopped functioning in his brain.</p><p>Sitting next to Tobio, Hinata is bouncing excitedly, both of them are hungry. What is for dinner is never announced until the hall of all the volleyball players is filled.</p><p>“Tonight for dinner the theme is Nymphic,” The chief states. Tobio can feel Hinata freeze beside him, and he can hear his heartbeat become irregular. “With a seasoned roasted boar, spiced vegetable medley, ground and mashed potatoes, and lightly toasted bread. It has been an honor and great privilege to make such an exotic meal for you all.” The chief is definitely happy to have been able to make a Nymphic meal.</p><p>Hinata’s fidgeting is questionable though, and he looks very concerned. The food is set down in front of them. Everyone in the room looks overjoyed to have the privilege of eating as the chief said ‘exotic meal’. Hinata is not, which makes Tobio not as excited, but it is the smell of the combined spices that sets off a warning sign in Tobio’s mind.</p><p>The meat is amazing, and the potatoes are like nothing Tobio has ever tasted before. The vegetable medley, though better than what he had at Hinata’s, tastes almost exactly like what his boyfriend made. With his family recipe. Halfway through the meal a single thought dawns on Tobio. Could Hinata be a nymph? It would most definitely explain lots of things. His reluctance to openly state his supernatural kinds, the fact that he has never had almost any of the ethnic types of food. And most importantly his awkwardness right at this very moment.</p><p>Hinata eats, Tobio watches him from the corner of his eye, but not with the same vigor as the past four nights. At their table of six, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kuroo, and Kenma, also take notice of Hinata's unusually quiet eating. All five give questioning looks at each other, Tobio hopes he is the only one who may know the reason behind it.</p><p>After dinner Tobio decides he needs more help on how to handle this new information. So he dials the only person who can help. He personally does not have any issues with the other kinds, and actually finds nymphs fascinating. As a wolf he has a unique connection to nature, but a nymph may as well be nature, and that is only the start of his fascination. But he knows the prejudice and hatred of the nymphs, as they were once seen as nonexistent and then one day the forest attacks and now nymphs exist. Thankfully most of the prejudice is from the older generation like his grandparents, and his parents generation, not his parents though. </p><p>“Tobio-chan why are you calling at this late hour?” Oikawa’s voice asks annoyed over the phone. Tobio has to pull his phone away from his ear to get a look at the time. 9:30 pm, not late at all.</p><p>“Oikawa-san it is only nine thirty at night, not that late. Also I think Hinata is a nymph.” He states. Beating around the bush is not his forte, and Oikawa doesn’t like it when he tries to.</p><p>“So your cute little boyfriend is a nymph? What do you want from me? My advice won’t help.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I should act about it. Also he hasn’t told me yet, but something has happened that can’t be argued with.” Tobio says. Oikawa is quiet at the other end, indicating that he wants this evidence. “On our first date Hinata made a family recipe, a vegetable medley with really good spices. Today for dinner at the hotel for summer camp the same vegetable medley was made as a nymphic side dish.”</p><p>“How do you feel about it Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks, clearly very tired of this discussion already.</p><p>“Honestly a little excited, or thrilled”.</p><p>“Then why do you need my advice?”</p><p>“I want to know if I should tell him or not.”</p><p>“Don’t tell him you know, it may backfire. Just wait for him to tell you and be super supportive when he does. I bet he is scared, because of the things people say about nymphs that if they even looked into things would be proven completely false. So just give him time. He will tell you someday.”</p><p>“Thanks Oikawa. How are you and Iwazumi?” Tobio asks. He knows that this will make Oikawa enjoy the phone call a little better.</p><p>It is nearly an hour later before Tobio drags himself into the hotel room for bed. Oikawa seems to have had an argument with Iwazumi and was ranting his frustration. The fight didn’t appear to be serious but was very important to Iwazumi who went to sleep at a friends house for a few days. Just the thought of Hinata being that mad at him makes him plop face down on top of his orange haired companion after he greets him.</p><p>“Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata squakes. Glancing over his shoulder at Tobio, now ignoring his sports magazine he was reading.</p><p>“Just needed a hug from you that's all,” He mumbles into Hinata’s shoulder blades. Tobio hopes that his need for closeness helps settle some of Hinata’s nerves from dinner. He feels drowsy now. He can feel Hinata chuckle, and a pat on his head is comforting. He hears the page of the magazine turn, Hinata has gone back to doing what he was doing. Tobio thanks him for letting his big heavy body fall asleep on his small one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shouyou are you a ...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for taking so long to update. I am a very much a slacker, so please be patient. I will not abandon this work, I actually have a few story points planned. One of which I planned to be in this chapter but, oh well. It'll just go in the next chapter.</p><p>Again I am sorry for taking so long. Heck half of this chapter was written like two days after the last update. See I'm a slacker and procrastinator. Hey, at least I'm aware of these flaws.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou feels like he has so screwed up. Maybe screwed is an understatement... Shouyou has royally fucked up! It was only about a week since he made the same vegetable medley for Kageyama, and now... Now this chief makes the same thing and gives a name to it. </p><p>Shouyou knows that everyone at the table notices his unusual behavior. But he can't bring himself to act normal when his mind is going a thousand miles an hour. Yet nothing is registering. His mind is blank and running in hundreds of directions, at the same time.</p><p>When Kageyama goes off to 'get some air', Shouyou wants to cry. He is so afraid of being judged just biased off his supernatural kind. To try and distract himself he starts to read a volleyball magazine, after getting ready for bed. It does not help. His mind is still trying to come up with ways to deny any claims Kageyama may have.</p><p>Over an hour Kageyama is gone. Daichi and Suga are sitting on their bed watching something on the TV, when he comes back in. Shouyou knows his greeting is weak, the look he sees Suga give him says enough. Kageyama doesn't seem to notice, and goes and just plops face down on Shouyou's back. Shouyou feels his heart stop for a brief moment. </p><p>"Kageyama, what are you doing!?" Shouyou freaks. His mind is questioning why he isn't questioning him or judging.</p><p>"Just needed a hug from you that's all," Kageyama says while he snuggles into Shouyou's shoulders. The action warms Shouyou's racing heart. He chuckles in relief and pats Kageyama's head affectionately. </p><p>Shouyou turns back to the magazine with a renewed vigor. Any tension that was in his body before is now gone. He knows that some day, sooner rather than later, he will have to tell Kageyama. But his body heat on Shouyou's back, and the soft breathing of the clearly asleep wolf is relaxing. And comforting beyond anything Shouyou would have ever imagined.</p><p>After some time Shouyou starts to nod off. He drags Kageyama under the blankets and curls up next to him. Cuddles really is one of his favorite things in the world.</p><p>*_*</p><p>Tiredly waking up with his boyfriend curled in his arms was never something Tobio thought he would enjoy. Man was he wrong. Hinata's small frame pressed up against Tobio's larger frame sent a bolt of excitement through his body. The way Hinata curled up into his body, seeking his warmth was like nothing like how they awoke earlier that week. </p><p>Tobio takes note that: 1) He is still in his sweats from yesterday, 2) He has about 30 minutes before he would need to shower, and 3) Hinata is beautiful while he sleeps. The morning sun bathes his face with the same colors as his hair. Tobio lifts his hand to lightly follow the lines of the shadows on Hinata's face.</p><p>The stifled “Aw” from the other end of the room stops Tobio’s hands. He looks over Hinata to see Daichi surrounding Suga. The latter is being muffled and struggling to be set free. Both upperclassmen make eye contact with Tobio. Daichi reluctantly lets Suga go, which gets him a fist to the chest from the smaller male.</p><p>They have a hushed conversation, mostly consisting of giving Tobio and Hinata privacy, and other things that Tobio does not want to hear. He grabs out his phone to see that it is dead. Sighing, he reaches over Hinata, trying not to wake him, to plug it in. As quietly as he can Tobio gets up and heads for the shower, he might as well do it now, and avoid any more ‘loving’ ridicule from his other two roommates.</p><p>The warm shower helps to calm Tobio nerves. His nerves after getting caught being soft and sweet. It is nerve wracking knowing people know your weak spot. As he steps out of the shower he can hear Hinata’s alarm blaring trying to wake up his dead to the world boyfriend. Every time Tobio hears it he wishes he was deaf. The blaring sound wounds his sensitive wolf ears. Even in the bathroom it is loud. The alarm is turned off just as quickly as it started.</p><p>Tobio walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, toweling his hair. Both Daichi and Suga are giving Hinata’s phone a look of hatred. Tobio suspects that one of them turned it off, seeing as Hinata is still sound asleep.</p><p>“Oi, dumbass. Time to wake up.” Tobio says as he pulls the covers off and shakes Hinata’s shoulder. The orange-hair male just groans and rolls over. Not having the patients to nicely wake up his boyfriend, Tobio walks towards Hinata’s feet. He grabs the sleeping boy's ankles and yanks him off the bed. Hinata lands on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>“What the hell Bakeyama,” Hinata groans from pain.</p><p>“Time to get up, Dumbass,” He answers nonchalant. Hinata glares daggers at him. Tobio knows that he could have woken him up nicer, but honestly this was the most effective. Hinata will get over it, Tobio’ll just give him more tosses at practice.</p><p>*_*</p><p>His entire back hurt like hell throughout the entire day. Shouyou aggressively blames Kageyama in his head. Confronting him about it would get Shouyou nowhere. He semi forgives Kageyama after giving him extra tosses during free-practice.</p><p>“Shouyou?” Kenma, the nekoma setter that Shouyou befriended way faster than he ever thought. He turns to Kenma from his spot walking next to him back to the hotel. Kenma stops, urging the others to go on. Shouyou sees a nervous, more than normal, look in Kenmas eyes. This unsettles him.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s up Kenma?” Shouyou responds, acting like he doesn’t have a bad feeling about the situation.</p><p>Kenma looks around, and takes a few steps so that he can whisper to Shouyou. “Are you a Nymph?” Shouyou freezes. Kenma takes his frozen silence as a yes, and steps away. He looks very much ashamed. And Shouyou can not pinpoint what it is he is ashamed of. Of himself, of Shouyou, of having to ask. Or was he ashamed that Shouyou was a ‘damned cursed’ Nymph.</p><p>“Kenma.... I...” Shouyou tries to start, but has nothing to say, so instead he just looks down at his feet.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you. I guess.... I’m just... sad for you.... I think,” Kenma tries to explain. He clearly doesn’t know how he feels, but the sentiment is there. Shouyou knows exactly what Kenma meant. He felt bad for all the prejudice that is aimed at Nymphs.</p><p>“Thanks Kenma. That means a lot.” Kenma looks at Shouyou like he was crazy. Shouyou lets out a tensed laugh. “You feel bad because of all the prejudice that is aimed at my people. And you feel bad that I have to feel the butt end of them... Or do you feel guilty for believing the prejudice?”</p><p>Kenma flinches at the last part. Shouyou gives another tense laugh. “Should have figured. Honestly I think that what is said was true at some point, but that was before the country was established. We are a more free spirited kind. We don’t eat forest travelers. I can thoroughly communicate with plant life. But I can’t not control plant life, only ask for assistance. Before we eat we always thank the food for their sacrifice, and ask for the spirits’ forgiveness...”</p><p>Shouyou starts to walk, thinking about anything else he has heard about his people while being out to see the world. Kenma is right by his side the whole time. He still looks guilty. “Also the statements about us being thoughtlessly violent and vicious, is generally wrong. Most know how to fight slash hunt. But a large majority do not use those skills except for defensive purposes. It is the same as the statistics of other kinds. People just tend to not look at all the facts.”</p><p>“Shouyou, I’m sorry.” Kenma whispers. Shouyou freezes at the door to the hotel, and spins around to face Kenma.</p><p>“For what?” Kenma retreats even more into himself. “For making judgments based on what you knew. I would be a little mad if you never dug into the research of everything, but... You are not pushing me away now, and you feel bad. I’m not mad, I actually feel happy that you accept me as I am. So we are okay. Now let's get some food!”</p><p>Shouyou has dinner like everything that happened yesterday never happened. He sits with the same group as the other night. Kenma, who sits to Shouyou’s left, Kurro, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama to his right. Every one of them but Kenma side eye Shouyou. Kageyama doesn’t count, cause he always side eyes Shouyou, and he doesn’t hesitate to recuperate it. </p><p>Stingyshima seems to have enough of the side glances, because the first thing he says all dinner is along the lines of Kageyama and Shouyou being too lovey dovey. Shouyou can see Yamaguchi mentally face-palm, Kenma just goes about his dinner like nothing was said, and Kurro cackles like an old witch. To Shouyou’s surprise, Kageyama just growls a Tsukishima, but nothing else. A deep threatening growl, which shuts everyone up instantly. And Shouyou knows he should not be as turned on by it as he is. He needs a run, and he needs to finish his conversation with Kenma.</p><p>“KENMA!” Shouyou shouts in the lobby after dinner. Kenma stops, turns, and waits for Shouyou to reach him. “Will you go on a run with me?” Kenma looks at Shouyou as if he grew two heads. “Okay, a walk. I just need to get out, and I also want to talk with you some more.” It was more of a demand to talk than a request, and Kenma must sense it.</p><p>“Okay,” Kenma nods. They go out for a walk in the hot humid summer night. Better than being in a room with Kageyama and hearing his growl replay in Shouyou’s head.</p><p>They get a ways out from the hotel before Shouyou says anything. “I know I cut the earlier conversation short, but I hope you understand that I want to keep this quiet. About me being a nymph.” Kenma just nods, but does not say anything. “You know I’m not...”</p><p>“I’m just confused, Shouyou. I’m just very confused and upset with myself,” Kenma cuts Shouyou off. “I heard all these prejudice, and just believed them. And then in you come and are the complete opposite of what I’ve heard your people are, and it's just confusing. And then, there is me. I’m... How could I not look into stuff, and try to make a decision of my own. And that could have hurt you or someone you care about. So Shouyou I get that you are not mad, but I think you should be at least a little. But to me you flipped around everything I knew about a set of people, and I just need a little time to accept a new truth.” This would be the first time Shouyou has heard Kenma say so much. </p><p>“Okay. I understand.” Is all Shouyou can say back. They start their return walk in comfortable silence. After Kenma’s big speech, Shouyou lets him have his quiet. Even from what little Kenma actually said, Shouyou can tell that inside Kenma’s head it is running faster than a bullet train. So he lets Kenma think. And he thinks about what Kenma said. So much so that by the time Shouyou gets back to the hotel room he is not prepared to face Kageyama.</p><p>Shouyou promptly ignores Kageyama’s intense stare, maybe he was pouting. Shouyou is not sure, it was hard to tell. He grabs his shower stuff and takes a shower. Shouyou knows that he returned later than he thought he would, so by the time he gets out of the shower, both Daichi and Suga are asleep. Kageyama on the other hand stares at him from his place on the bed.</p><p>“Dumbass.” Kageyama says, but way too fondly and without the bit for it to be an insult. He was definitely pouting. Shouyou approachs the bed, tired, it was a long day. Shouyou is not prepared for Kageyama to grab his arm and drag him into bed, hugging him. Kageyama has Shouyou’s back to his chest, he was purposely cuddling, no spooning, Shouyou. Even though Shouyou knows he should protest at least a little he doesn’t, just leans back into Kageyama. </p><p>Shouyou thinks he hears Kageyama mumble something about him smelling good, but Shouyou is too far into sleep to really process it. That is how both Kageyama and Hinata fall asleep on the last night of the summer camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to be a little distracted for a while, with college starting back up, and work. But also story that I absolutely love, and by a writer much more talented than I, has finished another installment of their series. So I plan to go back and reread all of the series for like the fourth or fifth time. </p><p>If you like Kuroko's Basketball and can handle darker and heavier topics, I highly suggest checking out umisabaku's works in Designation: Miracle.  https://archiveofourown.org/series/376820 . This series does have a multitude of other sports anime crossovers in it, but it is primarily a Kuroko no baske fanfic.</p><p>I am not doing this for any gain, I just love the fic. For me to have reread something multiple times means that I enjoyed it. A SHIT TON, a lot doesn't even cut it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for being patient. College is a pain in the ass, and I may be close to not passing a class. This chapter as a whole is darker than anything I have written so far for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this update, and please leave kudos, they keep me going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not the sound of his alarm that wakes Shouyou up on the last day of the volleyball camp. Even in the hotel he can hear the cries of the plants around the area. For most of the trip the plant life had been pretty quiet, plus one learns how to ignore the random comments from the plants. However the chaos that he hears from the plants is actually concerning.</p><p>Shouyou stirs and tries to get up. Kageyama’s arm around Shouyou’s waist pulls him tighter to Kageyama’s chest. Getting up just got harder. Shouyou struggles to turn around in Kageyama’s arms.</p><p>“Oi, Bakayama, wake up.” Shouyou tries, shaking Kageyama’s shoulder slightly. All he gets in return is a groan. “*Sigh* Babe, it’s time to get up,” Shouyou whispers into Kageyama’s ear. Shouyou can feel Kageyama freeze up. He lazily opens his eyes, laced with his wolf eyes. The steel blue mixed with a bronze gold and glow are breath taking.</p><p>“Say that again and I might just jump you,” Kageyama says in a way that turns Shouyou on, rough with sleep yet very sexual sounding. Shouyou knows that he should not be turned on by a threat. It was very much a threat, if the fact that his wolf eyes were present. The presence of one's supernatural eye color is usually used as a threat to other people. Shouyou has watched Alec diffuse bullies by using this tactic, the efficiency is scary high. But Kageyama’s threat was way too sexual to be a real threat. Shouyou has to shake his head before his thoughts go too far.</p><p>“Baka, Kageyama, baka,” Shouyou matters, turning his face away with a burning blush. He briefly sees Kageyama’s smirk, the jerk. “Anyways it's time to get up.”</p><p>Shouyou pushes on Kageyama's chest lightly. Kageyama gets the hint and releases Shouyou. Shouyou starts to get ready immediately, the chaos from the plant life in the back of his mind, constantly nagging.</p><p>“Oi, idiot,” Kageyama whisper-shouts from behind Shouyou. Shouyou turns around to look at Kageyama. “We still have forty five minutes before we normally get up. Come back to bed.” Kageyama is holding Shouyou’s phone, to turn off the alarm no doubt, and caught sight of the time.</p><p>Shouyou shakes his head. “I’m gonna go for a run. I feel really restless. I’ll be back in time for breakfast.” He says as he walks over to Kageyama to take his phone, leaving a kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. Shouyou is out the door before Kageyama can protest.</p><p>Shouyou makes it just outside the lobby when a high pitch scream from the plant life nearly scares him shitless, literally. In all of his 19 year old life Shouyou had never heard a plant scream, it was worse than the elders had described it. It sounded like the plant was being ripped apart. Shouyou wishes he didn’t know what someone sounded like as they got ripped apart.</p><p>10 years ago, while Shouyou was visiting another country with his parents, there was a demon attack on the city. He does recall that the plants were in an uproar for half of the day before the attack. However what attacked was no simple demon, but a higher ranked demon. These guys are able to summon lower level demons to form an army. It took almost an hour for two A ranked demon slaying teams to take down the big boss, and keep a majority of the army at bay. Shouyou had been separated from his parents, as he rounded one of the corners onto a main street from the ally he was hiding in, he caught sight of some of the demon army that had made it through. There was blood everywhere. Looking back on it the whole scene could have been so much worse, many people had already evacuated. Some of the demons had caught sight of Shouyou, his instinct told him to run. As he ran Shouyou was shouting to the plants. “Please help me. Forest, trees, I need your help. Please protect me!” The plants had listened, creating vines to slow down his demon poseurs. Then an elderly man jumps in between Shouyou and the demons. “Plants if you are going to protect this young nymph then get him out of here. I will bid you time, on my honor as a werewolf.” The elderly man proclaimed. The plants wrap Shouyou up in a cocoon of vines, the elderly man says something else, but Shouyou can not hear it over his own screaming in fear for the man. The sound of bone breaking and an old man screaming in pain is the last thing Shouyou hears before he is taken away from that place. He never knows if the man makes it out alive.</p><p>Shouyou shakes off the memory, and bolts down the street towards a park, the more trees the better. He wants to know what all the chaos is about, but he doesn’t like his gut feelings about it. Arriving at the nearest park Shouyou sits down against the largest tree there. “What is wrong? Is there something coming?” He asks the trees.</p><p>“Yes something is coming. Something bad. Something evil. We fear for our safety, and the safety of the people of this land.” The large tree answers. It was not said outright, but Shouyou knows how to decipher plant talk. A demon is coming, when is unsure, but there is a demon coming. The demon slayer’s council should be informed of this news. But first.</p><p>“If I need you, will you help me protect those I care about?” Shouyou asks. He knows that if a demon attacks the training camp, he will need the help of the plants. </p><p>“We will be at your command, young nymph,” The large tree responds. Shouyou smiles up at the tree, and thanks it. He checks his phone. Time to go back. As he starts to leave he calls the demon slayer’s council to inform them of the negative energy convergence. They inform him that they will check it out and send people accordingly. Shouyou does make it back in time for breakfast</p><p>“Better?” Kageyama asks as Shouyou sits next to him with my food.</p><p>“Much,” Shouyou says, flashing Kageyama his thousand watt smile. Then proceeds to shovel food into his mouth.</p><p>*_* </p><p>Tobio does not believe Hinata is okay. He is more jittery and much more distracted. Hinata keeps looking out the window like he expects something to happen. When on lunch break the teams eat outside today, and that is when Tobio notices the heavy atmosphere around the city. It was the same as the day his grandfather died 10 years ago. That demon attack was bad. If the general atmosphere was this heavy, how bad was it for Hinata as a nymph, still not proven but believed.</p><p>“Okay so I thought this earlier, but now I’m certain,” Kuroo comes up behind Tobio, Suga and Daichi. Kuroo is followed by Bokuto and Akaashi, along with the other schools captain’s and vice-captain’s. </p><p>“What is it?” Daichi asks. The look in Kuroo’s eyes tells Tobio everything he needs to know about what he is going to say next.</p><p>“There is an unease in the atmosphere, something may be coming.” Kuroo responds</p><p>“What could be coming, Kuroo?” Suga inquires. Kuroo hesitates, like he doesn’t want to believe his gut on what is coming.</p><p>“Demons,” Tobio suffices. “I’ve felt this kind of unease before, it was right before a large demon attack. It totaled half of the city, and a couple hundred people died, and many more injured. It would also explain Hinata and Asahi-san’s jitteriness. They have a closer connection to the environment than even us werewolves.”</p><p>“Demons!” Suga screeches. Daichi puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We need to inform the coaches about this.” Daichi commands.</p><p>The group was about to go find the coaches when Nekomata, the Nekoma head coach, uses an air phone to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Everyone! We have just received word of an evacuation order being put in place a couple of hours ago. There is a large amount of demonic energy circling this part of the city. So please grab you things and load the buses!” This announcement sends the captains and vice-captains to coordinate their teams to the utmost efficiency. It still took another hour before the buses left the area. A few minutes too late.</p><p>The First bus in the row is Karasuno’s, just before leaving the affected section the bus hits a magic barrier. This causes a major crash of the bus. Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Ubugawa’s buses are totaled. Nekoma’s bus is not functional anymore, and Shinzen is unaffected, a magic bubble prevents damage.</p><p>“GET EVERYONE OFF THE BUSES! MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO INJURIES! STAY TOGETHER!” Takeda-sensei shouts. Tobio can even hear him through the ringing in his ears. He opens his eyes and sees that every member of the teams of the first three buses are all unharmed and surrounded by vines. Tobio shakes his head to get rid of the ringing.</p><p>Tobio looks around, everyone is dazed and confused, but the biggest threat of the situation begins to sink in, they can’t get out. First, the magic barrier has demonic energy, making there no way to diffuse it by normal magical means. Shinzen’s magic users are trying, but to no avail. Second, that means that the demon is active, and they are in the kill zone. Third, Tobio can hear the footsteps of the lesser demon army, and they are headed their way. Fourth, where is Hinata!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I personally hate these, so I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I just felt that any more and the chapter will get way to long. As in the next parts will be almost a whole chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body hurt like hell. Worse than anything Violet had thrown at him during training. Okay, so maybe prioritizing everyone else's safety before his own was a little stupid, but he could tell that he was not bleeding nor was anything badly damaged. Looking around him he could barely make out the shape of the thin vines around him. He decides to use the vines to get out onto the road or someplace away from the inside of a crashed bus. Part of being a nymph was that he could travel through plant life, something he could not do 10 years ago because he did not have his full powers.</p><p>He walks out from a tree that lines the roads of the city. The various calls of his worried teammates pull his attention. That is before a large broad body encompasses him in a hug. </p><p>“Dumbass...” Kageyama whispers, tightening his hug around Shouyou. “Why the hell would you do that! And not protect yourself too!” Kageyama shouts once he pulls away from Shouyou.</p><p>“Uh... How long was I gone?” Shouyou asks. He could not have been out that long, everyone is still there and the demonic barrier is still up.</p><p>“LONG ENOUGH!” Suga shouts, pushing Kageyama aside to hug Shouyou as well.</p><p>“Ne Shouyou, how did you not get crushed by the bus. Actually how did we get outside of the bus before anyone got injured?” Noya asks. Shouyou avoids eye contact with anyone.</p><p>“I think we should focus on the fact that we are now trapped in demon territory, an upper level demon. As well as not everyone here has real combat training.” Kageyama says redirecting everyone’s attention. He must know, Shouyou thinks, but he still stays with me, later! Shouyou yell at himself.</p><p>“Teams gather around! Slayers have arrived.” Takede-sensei shouts. Shouyou thinks that he must have gone through training on what to do in situations like these, even small time demons can cause problems. </p><p>The teams gather towards the magic barrier. By arrived Takede-sensei meant were here but could not get in, for now. The demon slayers were trying to inquire who on the teams could fight with weapons, hand to hand was not allowed as it lead to possession, much harder to deal with.</p><p>A few members spoke up, many members of Ubugawa. Trolls were a largely soldier type of people, same as the ogre’s. Daichi also spoke up, Akaashi as well much to the other teams surprise. Finally.</p><p>“I am adept to the spear, but can also use a bow and arrow.” Shouyou announces as he steps forward. This causes everyone to stop and stare, Akaashi was one thing but Shouyou is a small ball of sunshine, apparently. So the idea that this sun has this skill stuns quite a few people.</p><p>“Alright, anyone else,” One of the slayers asks. No response. “Okay we will teleport you weapons to use to keep the army at bay, we will get in as soon as we can.”</p><p>A spear appears in front of Shouyou, and he stops to think once he’s grabbed it.</p><p>“What rank are you guys?” He asks. The slayers give Shouyou a displeased look. “Cause at this caliber wouldn’t the council send at least A class, also aren’t A class slayers trained in dismantling demonic magical barriers?” Shouyou knows that this is not common public knowledge, but he had heard it in passing from Alec's older brother, Jack.</p><p>“This is not a normal barrier,” One slayer seethes. </p><p>“Oh, waiting for the specialist. Okay.” Shouyou says and walks away. What he had meant is that they had to call a specific group of S class, S standing for special, AKA extra advanced. It had been a while since Shouyou had seen Jack and Vi in action.</p><p>Shouyou can feel Kageyama’s unease about the situation, maybe that is why he feels so nervous. He did read that intense emotions can be transferred between soulmates, and when closer in range or intimacy the strength of the emotion does not need to be as strong. Shouyou stops in front of Kageyama on his way to the front of the group where the army is starting to emerge. </p><p>“Would you like to back me up?” Shouyou asks. Kageyama stares at him confused, hand to hand combat was forbidden. “You are part warlock right. You should be able to do SOME TYPE OF MAGIC, right?” Kageyama nods quickly, getting the idea. “So, would you like to back me up?”</p><p>“Yes, lets.” Kageyama responds. Kageyama follows behind Shouyou. They pass a vine that has yet to go back into the ground. Shouyou brushes his fingers over it, having a split second conversation with the surrounding plant life. They are there to back him up and move at his wish. Arriving at the ‘front line’ with the others, Daichi goes over.</p><p>“Are you sure you can do this. Suga’s gonna already have my head for being reckless,” He asks Shouyou.</p><p>“Daichi-san, I am probably a better fighter than you are, no offence.” Shouyou says smiling. “Now we best get to work protecting our friends.” And with that Shouyou runs off towards the demon army, that has finally come into view.</p><p>Kageyama shoots a ball of fire right past Shouyou, and the accuracy is just as good as with volleyball. A quick glance back reveals that Kageyama’s eyes have turned purple, his warlock eyes. Shouyou might as well give it his all. He lets both his fairy and nymph powers reveal themselves, with both eyes being half forest green and pixie pink. He sprouts a pair of fairy wings and his ears become pointed, the only indication of his nymphic form. He can slightly feel Kageyama get turned on, like really, right now.</p><p>Swinging the spear like a pro he takes down demon after demon along with strikes from the plants at his command, Kageyama giving him random elemental support. Shouyou’s personal favorite is either the fireballs or the electricity strikes. But Shouyou can tell that this is taking a toll on all of the magic users. And Shouyou has to yell at Kageyama to stop before he does something irreversible, use too much magic, this would kill any supernatural, as their bodies are made from magic. Yet Kageyama refuses to leave Shouyou alone on this battlefield.</p><p>The never-ending stream of demons are also affecting the fighters too. The spirits are starting to weaken. But the sky lightens up, the barrier being broken. And for each college fighter on the field came an A class demon slayer to relieve them. Back at the team Kageyama collapses. Alec, why was he there, catches Kageyama and starts to pour some of his own magic into him.</p><p>“Sup, Sho,” Alec says. The reality of the situation and the random turn of events cause Shouyou to break down laughing. “I see that Vi’s training paid off.” </p><p>“How are you so CALM!” Someone shouts. Shouyou looks to see Ennoshita.</p><p>“They literally just sank the two most powerful people in the known universes on that demon. Also have faith in the people who dedicate their lives to protect people.” Alec responds calmly. Kageyama groans back into consciousness.</p><p>“Again, how are you so calm?” Ennoshita restates. Alec just shrugs not knowing what else to say about the situation. </p><p>“Ahh. The two that they sent after the demon, would they happen to be Jack and Vi?” Shouyou asks. Alec nods. “Yeah, okay. I get the feeling. Those two are scarier than any demon. I now feel a whole hella lot safer now.” Kageyama just stares at Shouyou like he grew a second head. “What!”</p><p>“Hinata, hun. That sounds very... um,” Suga tires to find a way to say it lightly.</p><p>“Sho, that make you sound hella gay,” Alec suffices.  “I wouldn’t have put it that way,” Suga mumbles.</p><p>“Well I am hella gay, so what's the big deal,” Shouyou argues. He forgot that it is not just Alec around. Shouyou wraps himself in a thick vine ball out of sheer embarrassment. Shouyou could hear Kageyama shouting and trying to claw his way through the vines.</p><p>*_* </p><p>“OI, DUMBASS COME OUT!” Tobio shouts, he has no idea what he will say, but he does not want Hinata to be by himself. The questions about how Hinata was able to create a vine cocoon echo behind Tobio, not that he cares. </p><p>“You’re not going to get anywhere like that. The vines are protecting him from things he does not want in. AKA the confrontation of everything from here on out.” Naforio supplies. Tobio really does not like him, even though he did basically save his life. Tobio gives Naforio an angered look. “You could always ask me for help, or. You can not ask me for help and let Sho realize what he just did and start himself on the road to a panic attack.” Alec shrugs.</p><p>“How could you help,” Tobio asks in an untrusting tone. </p><p>Naforio walks up to Tobio, and whispers in his ear. “Cause I’m also part nymph.” He smirks as he pulls back.</p><p>“Fine. Will you please get him out of there,” Tobio asks, but not arguing the point about the nymphic abilities. Naforio places his hand on the vine cocoon, and the vines start to dissipate.</p><p>“Alec you traitor!” Hinata shouts as the vines recede back into the ground.</p><p>“Sho, you can’t solve problems by running away. How did that go for us?” Naforio states. Hinata freezes and pouts at Naforio. Tobio knows that there was something there, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.</p><p>“Hinata, how are you able to do that with the plants. I don’t think fairies can do stuff that advanced?” Tanaka asks. Hinata looks down, ashamed, and maybe even scared. Hell Tobio was feeling the effects of Hinata's anxiety emotions. Tobio walks around Hinata so that he can pull Hinata into a hug but still be able to talk to the rest of the teams. Hinata relaxes slightly in his arms.</p><p>“That is because.... It is because I am... I’m a nymph.” Hinata says. Tobio hugs Hinata tighter and nuzzles his nose into his hair. Not even Tsukishima’s comment on PDA would get Tobio to stop giving Hinata his support and affection.</p><p>When the news about Hinata being a nymph finally sets in, the group bursts into chaos, positive chaos. Hinata flinches and goes rigid at the chaos, not being able to make out distinct statements over the volume. “They are saying how awesome and cool it is,” Tobio whispers to Hinata. Hinata grabs Tobio’s arm that is over his chest, and tilts his head to look at Tobio.</p><p>“How long have you known?” Hinata asks. He is scared, Tobio can feel it like his own emotion.</p><p>“For about two days. But if anything it made me love you more.” Tobio says. His face burst into flames when he realized what he just said. </p><p>“Really!?” Hinata’s face asks, just as red, but sporting a radiant smile. </p><p>Tobio thinks to hell with being cool, and mysterious. “Yeah. I have always seen nymphs as beings of nature. As a wolf I could not live without nature to support me. When I figured out that you were a nymph. I really felt like I had found my forest... my home,” Tobio finishes. He feels like he said something so cheesy. But he doesn’t have time to debate about how he said these things. Hinata pulls Tobio down into a very passionately and heated kiss.</p><p>Whistles from behind them break Hinata and Tobio apart. Looking behind Tobio, Hinata lights up.</p><p>“Vi, Jack! Hey!” Hinata shouts, bounding over to them. </p><p>“Hey, Shouyou been a while. Haven’t seen you since you and Alec graduated. Then again, I haven’t seen my own little brother since he graduated either.” The female says.</p><p>Tobio stares in a pensive state, not really hearing anything that goes on around him. He will admit that both newcomers are attractive. However, it is the realization that they are Naforio’s older siblings that throws Tobio for a loop. Okay, not now. Tobio tells himself.</p><p>“Do you guys need a way back to Arina Moez’s capital city?” The female asks. Ensue the chaos of finding ways back to their homes with non-existent buses. Or so Tobio thought. But the female Naforio took easy command and sorted things out in a matter of minutes. Tobio has to admit it was amazing as hell.</p><p>The teams are then asked to gather their things or what is left of their things. A tally of all the damage caused by the demons is taken. And through a portal, and bam back in their city. </p><p>“This is as close as I will be able to get you guys. Also any damage or repair costs will be taken care of by the demon slayer organization. Stay safe.” The female says. The Naforio siblings heading in the direction of the Demon Slayers Academy.</p><p>“Well, how about some three on three’s at the gym?” Coach Ukai asks. He gets an unanimous yes from the team. Everyone needs a distresser after their afternoon. On the way back Tobio sticks to Hinata’s side as a silent, I am here for you. And maybe he’s just being a little bit clingy, but Hinata seems happy either way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Kageyama was saying the things to Hinata about the nymph stuff, I could not write without screaming. It is fluff, and I love it!</p><p>Also I'm thinking of expanding this universe. I am thinking of doing an IwaOI, and maybe a BokuAka. Let me know what you think of these ideas.</p><p>Also please keep the love coming. It really keeps me going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Double Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update. ;P. I've found some renewed vigor in this story. I have a few plot points left before I close out this story. So please enjoy the fluff I send your way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been almost four months since the incident at the training camp. Everyone has been very receptive of Hinata and the fact that he is a nymph. The whole team agreed on keeping the news between the team. </p><p>The October morning nipped at Tobio’s cheeks as he wakes up. Juan opened the damn window last night, he realizes. Checking his phone to check the time, Tobio sees that he has a new message.</p><p>Pain-in-my-ass-senpai: Tobio-Chan.🥰 Will you and your boyfriend go on a double date with me and Iwa-chan? 🥺🙇<br/>
Me: Why.<br/>
Pain-in-my-ass-senpai: Because I’m bored, and I wanna meet this chibi-chan. 😊🥺🧡<br/>
Me: No.<br/>
Pain-in-my-ass-senpai: PLEASE!!!🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🙇🙇🙇<br/>
Me: ... Fine, I’ll ask.<br/>
Pain-in-my-ass-senpai: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Tobio is half tempted to throw his phone against the wall. Oikawa was too much to deal with sometimes. But he had practice to get to, so Oikawa’s request could wait.</p><p>“Kageyama!” Hinata shouts from the distance. Tobio does not respond. “Babe!?” Tobio has to will himself not to respond to that. Hinata huffs. “TOBIO!” He wines. </p><p>“Yes?” Tobio says, smirking slightly at the pouting Hinata. Hinata is blushing slightly. Their relationship has been pretty solid over these past four months. Well except for the two weeks after Tobio found out that Hinata and Alec Naforio had dated. It took two, almost 3, weeks of Hinata codling him out of his ‘pouting’ mood. Hinata had explained how their whole relationship went and how they both feel now. But to help settle Tobio’s nerves, jealousy as Hinata called it, they started calling each other by their given names when alone. Neither quite ready to do that in front of the team.</p><p>“Why are you insisting on using the given name in public, it’s embarrassing?” Hinata complains, snaking his arm around Tobio’s to link them, hugging Tobio’s arm. </p><p>“Cause maybe I want us to use them more often.” Tobio states. Hinata’s hug on Tobio’s arm gets tighter. A small ‘idiot’ escapes his lips. “Oh, yeah. An old sempai of mine, Oikawa, wants to have a double date with us.” Hinata pulls a face to this. “If we say no, he will just get more persistent and needy.”</p><p>“So, we don’t have a choice in this?” Hinata asks. Tobio pulls out his phone to show Hinata the text from earlier. “I guess we say yes then.”</p><p>“I’m sorry in advance for anything and everything he says,” Tobio says. Taking his arm from Hinata’s grasp and slinging it over his shoulder. Hinata’s arm snakes around Tobio’s back in return.</p><p>A couple minutes of comfortable silence. “Gah, can you two get any more disgusting,” Tsukishima’s snide voice comments from behind them.</p><p>“Tsukki, stop.” Yamaguchi chides from beside him. </p><p>“Can and will if you make another comment,” Tobio says looking over his shoulder at Tsukishima. </p><p>“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata chides this time. Tobio turns back forward smiling a bit.</p><p>“Aw come on, we wouldn’t mind doing some more PDA, right? Shouyou?” Tobio comments. Hinata is hitting Tobios chest with much annoyance, and a very prominent blush on his cheeks, calling Tobio an idiot. Man did Tobio love teasing Hinata, not all the time, but quite a lot.</p><p>Tobio and Hinata hash out the double date details during lunch hour. They were going to go on their free day next week.</p><p>*_* the next week</p><p>He wakes up with his gut turning in nervousness... He grabs his phone and calls his boyfriend. “Boke, what the hell are you scared about!” Tobio practically yells once Hinata picks up. </p><p>“But, he’s like your friend. And I want him to like me!” Hinata cries over the phone. </p><p>“He’s not... He’s not really a friend, really. But I do respect him. And who wouldn’t like you! Tell me, I’ll beat them up.” Tobio says, finding himself being defensive of his sunshine of a boyfriend.</p><p>“Huh, no one. Tobio, calm down.” That does make Tobio calm down. </p><p>“Then why are you so scared?” </p><p>“... I don’t know.” Hinata responds. Tobio can tell that he’s lying, the slight feeling of guilt washing over him. Tobio chooses not to press the issue, Hinata will tell him when he is ready.</p><p>“Boke, Shouyou. I will see you later.” Tobio says, hanging up before hearing Hinata’s response.</p><p>Tobio turns from looking out the window back into his dorm room. Juan is staring right at him. “Will you ever introduce him to me? Or am I chock liver?”</p><p>“Chock liver,” Tobio answers curtly. </p><p>“Wow, ouch man. Well anyways I’m going back to bed, so please be quiet.” Juan says as he crawls back into bed.</p><p>Tobio meets up with Hinata about four hours later. A few blocks from the meeting sight. “You ready?” He asks Hinata upon approach.</p><p>“I mean I guess. But you haven’t given me much info on who we are meeting.” Hinata responds. He links his hands with Tobio’s once he is closer.</p><p>“Hmmm. Well they are two years older than us. Both were senpai’s of mine back in middle school. Oikawa... Well he has helped me become a better setter. He is the only person I have to go to for advice. I even asked questions about relationships with him. As for Iwaizumi-san, he was just always there when Oikawa was. I respect him much more than I respect Oikawa.” Tobio explains. Hinata nods along. “Oh. They are also soulmates.”</p><p>“Kinda like us?” Hinata asks innocently. Tobio wants to stop and squeeze Hinata in a big bear hug. Cause yes, he has wanted Hinata to confirm the connection more than he is willing to admit.</p><p>“Yeah. Like us.” Tobio smiles. He can’t even help himself from the giddy smile that pulls his face up. Hinata gives his million watt smile right back.</p><p>“Ew, gross. Tobio-chan being all soft.” Tobio hears Oikawa say. Tobio turns to glare at Oikawa, and a slap to the back of Oikawa’s head courtesy of Iwaizumi. “I was joking. It was cute. It was cute.” He defends like he's gonna get murdered.</p><p>“That is not how you greet people, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi ridicules. Ensure the IwaOi bantering.</p><p>“*Coughs* Anyways. It is nice to see you again Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa,” Tobio says after he had enough of the banter.</p><p>“Why no -san on my name!?” Oikawa pouts. Tobio just gives him a deadpanned look. “Fine, fine.” Oikawa waves off. He catches sight of Hinata, who had slightly hidden himself behind Tobio. “OH! Are you the chibi-chan boyfriend?”</p><p>Hinata’s face contorts in disdain. He did not like the nickname chibi-chan. “I am Shouyou Hinata. And yes I am To... Kageyama’s boyfriend.” The stutter of the name, really makes Tobio want Hinata to say his given name in that statement. Another time, maybe.</p><p>“I’m Tooru Oikawa, and this is my boyfriend...” Oikawa starts the greeting.</p><p>“Hajime Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi finishes.</p><p>“Now that the introductions are over. Let’s go have some fun at the this Harvest Festival!” Oikawa exclaimed.</p><p>It is about half an hour into the double date. Things are actually going good. Hinata and Oikawa make quick friends of each other. </p><p>“Hey, Oikawa. Since when did you wear glasses?” Tobio asks after spending that half hour trying to figure out what was different.</p><p>“I don’t it’s for...” Oikawa starts.</p><p>“He lost his contacts.” Iwaizumi steps in, not letting Oikawa lie his way out of it. </p><p>“I did not lose them. I just misplaced them” Oikawa angrily pouts.</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing as losing them, Oikawa-san?” Hinata adds. </p><p>“Chibi-chan, you traitor,” Oikawa pouts walking a little faster. </p><p>“What did I...”</p><p>“Nothing, he’s just a big drama queen,” Iwaizumi cuts in again.</p><p>“How do you put up with him all the time?” Tobio asks. The question had been bothering him for years now.</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugs. “Been around him long enough. Also he’s not a bad guy, just dramatic. Oh, and he is hot.” Before Tobio or Hinata can say anything, Oikawa jumps out from the space between the stalls they just passed. </p><p>“Iwa-chan! You think I’m hot!?” He asks launching himself at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Tooru, what the fuck. How the hell... Ugh, yes I do.” Iwaizumi starts, but just gives up. Tobio does not know what to say. But he does know that both of them look happy, or as happy as Iwaizumi can look.</p><p>“Alright we have three more hours before the concerts start. Let's make the most of it!” Oikawa states, with renewed vigor.</p><p>The rest of the date goes by nicely. Both couples learn more and more about each other. </p><p>“So you two are soulmates right?” Hinata asks both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Yep!” Oikawa says proudly. Iwaizumi nods next to him.</p><p>“Do you think you will be together forever?”</p><p>“I sure damn hope so.” Oikawa spits.</p><p>“Yeah. But it’s not guaranteed, just like every other relationship. You have to work for it. It’s just that the bond between soulmates makes it easier to work through those hard times. Tooru may have killed me by now otherwise.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa looks at him offended. “I know I’m not wrong. It’s why I know where to stop a fight and when I’ve gone too far.” </p><p>“Mh, fair.”</p><p>“What are you guys referring to?” Tobio asks.</p><p>“The semi-linked emotions. Have you guys ever felt it?” Oikawa asks. Both Tobio and Hinata nod. “Wait seriously!”</p><p>“You guys ended up being soulmates? Well, I’ll be damned. I guess I owe you a message later, Tooru.” Iwaizumi says.</p><p>“You were betting on us!?” Tobio, surprised, asks, at the same time that Oikawa goes. “You remembered!?”</p><p>“Yes, Oikawa. And Kageyama it was less of a bet and more of a... Well I guess it is kinda bet like. We were having a discussion after you showed up in March, and I had told Tooru that if you guys did end up being soulmates, I’d give him a message. Just for the hell of it.”</p><p>“I’m gonna milk that offer!” Oikawa says happily. </p><p>“I could give it to you tonight, if you really wanna milk it.” Iwaizumi says. The double meaning of that statement sends Oikawa into a blushing mess of “Hajime!”s. The meaning flies right over Hinata’s head, or so Tobio thinks. And Tobio really did not want to know or think about that detail of Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s relationship.</p><p>The couples send a few more hours together before heading back to their respective homes. Tobio just goes back to his dorm to grab some stuff for an overnight stay at Hinata’s. Showing up to Hinata’s apartment, Tobio knocks on the door. He gets an “It’s open” from Hinata inside. He opens the door and takes off his shoes.</p><p>“Hey, welcome back,” Hinata says from his bed. A tray with food sitting next to him. “I just warmed up some leftovers. I left some on the stove for you.” He says going back to play an online video game on the T.V. Kenma is on the other line.</p><p>Tobio does not know how to comment on the domesticity of what is before him. Sure over the almost six months of them being together Tobio spends a lot of his time here. And last month they finally went all the way. But this. This just made him feel like he belonged in this house, and Tobio does not know how to react to that. </p><p>“Stop being squirmy and get some food before I eat it all.” Hinata breaks him out of his thoughts. “Also where is my, I’m home?”</p><p>“...” Tobio breaks into a smile. “I’m home, Shouyou.” Hinata nods and goes back to his video game. Tobio grabs a bowl from the cabinet and fills himself a bowl of the leftover chicken noodle soup, and joins Hinata on his bed.</p><p>“Hey, Tobio?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Tobio responds after swallowing. Hinata had been switching between eating and playing the game, until a few minutes ago when he finished his bowl of soup.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking.” Hinata pauses the game, messaging Kenma about taking a break for a bit. “Are there any other important people in your life?”</p><p>“Besides my family, not really.” Tobio says, finishing off his bowl. “And I do want you to meet them, someday, when you are ready.”</p><p>Hinata nods. “Would you like to come with me to Flanterstock over the winter break? I understand that if you want to spend time with your family instead. I don’t want to take you away from...” </p><p>Tobio has to silence Hinata with a kiss to the lips. “I will have to discuss it with my family to make sure it is okay that I visit my boyfriend's family this winter break instead of going back home. Which I do on those few days that I can’t go on dates with you.” Hinata breaks out in a smile. </p><p>“Okay! I’ll inform my parents that I’m bringing you along!” He says and then resumes his game, leaving Tobio the one to clean up, not that he minds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plans for an IwaOi story in this universe is underway, plot points are being laid out. </p><p>Later lovelies. &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Worlds!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another update!!! Also I posted the first chapter of my IwaOi story, The Path of the Soul.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi is at a loss for words. They are going to Worlds. Their team made it into the top three of the national tournament. They managed to take the third place spot. Koushi runs up to the other junior’s in joy. They hug each other and cry. </p><p>“ASAHI! ASAHI!” Noya shouts happily tugging on Asahi’s arm. Asahi releases Koushi and Daichi from the hug. He lifts up Noya and kisses him on the lips. Noya giggles happily. Koushi looks around at his team. Hinata is clinging to Kageyama like a koala and both of them are laughing joyfully. Yamaguchi is with Kiyoko making sure Tsukishima’s fingers are alright. The rest of the team are doing something Koushi can not tell what though. </p><p>“Koushi, we did it,” Daichi says from behind him. His voice displays the disbelief Koushi is feeling himself.</p><p>“Yeah, we did!” Koushi responds. He turns around and catches Daichi off guard. Koushi kisses Daichi, nipping at his bottom lip with his fangs to draw a little blood. What can he say, Koushi likes the way Daichi’s blood tastes. He doesn’t drink from Daichi, but it doesn’t stop him from playfully nipping and drawing blood every once in a while. The wolf calls pull them apart.</p><p>“Yes, get it mom and dad!” Tanaka says. He dubbed the name on the two of them a few months back, and has been using it as a joke since. </p><p>“Tanaka, extra laps for you on Monday for the terrible joke.” Koushi says, giving Tanaka a disapproving look.</p><p>“Oh, come on. You two are partially married.” Tanaka argues.</p><p>“Tanaka, watch it.” Daichi says. Tanaka was treading into dangerous territory with that. </p><p>“I mean, how come you are not married yet!” Tanaka cries.</p><p>“Laps all day Monday.” Daichi says ending the conversation short. Koushi does feel bad. Daichi had proposed to him last year, but Koushi had said that he was not ready. He had explained to Daichi why he didn’t feel ready. It was not the idea of marrying Daichi, but marriage itself. Koushi wanted to do more with his life, travel and see the universe. Daichi had respected that, but the topic of marriage has been a sore subject for both of them since. Koushi has been thinking about asking Daichi to join him on his travels, but doesn’t know how or when.</p><p>The whole time Koushi is in his head, the award ceremony takes place. Daichi puts his hand on Koushi's shoulder as they exit towards the bus. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah... Hey, would you like to come over tonight. I wanna talk to you about something?” Koushi says in a quiet voice. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind,” Daichi responds.</p><p>*_*</p><p>“TO... KAGEYAMA! KAGEYAMA!” Shouyou shouts excitedly at his boyfriend as they are walking to their bus so they can go home.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama asks amused.</p><p>“WE’RE GOING TO WORLDS! I CAN’T... I can’t believe it!” Shouyou says again. The reality of the situation finally sinking in. </p><p>“You almost went to Worlds in high school right?” Kageyama recalls. “You never explained why you couldn’t.”</p><p>“Oh... Yeah.” Shouyou mumbles. They load onto the bus. Once seated, Shouyou continues. “We were not allowed to go because of complaints from fans and the other teams. Because we were nymphs.” He can feel Kageyama radiating rage for a few seconds before the feeling subsides.</p><p>“Well that is just fucking bullshit.” Is all Kageyama says. The rest of the bus ride home, it is awkward between them. Or at least Shouyou feels awkward, Kageyama seems to be fine, trying to relax Shouyou the best that he can.</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t spend the night, Shouyou doesn’t want him to. He’s happy that the whole team is so supportive, but what if word does get out about him being a nymph. Will they not be able to go to Worlds? Shouyou gets an angry text from Kageyama, it’s something along the lines of ‘stop worrying about whatever it is you're worrying about, dumbass’</p><p>*_* Two Weeks Later</p><p>The stadium is huge. It is the first day of Worlds. Everyone's all excited. On their way into the stadium the team crosses paths with a group of protesters, relatively small, but protesters nonetheless, they stop the team in their tracks. What they are protesting about sends the whole team into anger. Shouyou see’s the signs, and his heart aches. He knows of one team that has openly stated that they have a nymph as a starter. And that is what they are protesting about, having a nymph on a college volleyball team.<br/>Shouyou feels Kageyama wrap his arm over Shouyou’s shoulder. The protesters get louder once the team in question shows up. A powerhouse college, Inarizaki, they are favored to win. Shouyou knows that there is nothing the protesters can do but protest. The judges and board of directors of Worlds have stated that they will not deny a team the right to play just because of the type of players it has. They even gave an apology for doing so in the past, not that it healed the wounds. The team of Inarizaki march proudly forward, ignoring the shouts of the protesters. Shouyou himself starts towards the building, the rest of Karasuno follow.</p><p>During their break Shouyou goes to search for the nymph of Inarizaki. He finds the team's setter and spiker twins with the nymph.</p><p>“You know we could just go beat up those protesters. We could do it so no one knew it was us,” Atsumu says to the nymph. </p><p>“You would so get caught.” Otsumu retorts. The nymph gives a small snort at this. The nymph looks up and spots Shouyou. He excuses himself from the twins. Both give Shouyou a look. Definitely trying to figure out how the two know each other.</p><p>“What’s up Hinata?” The nymph asks once out of sight and earshot.</p><p>“Nothing much. I just wanted to check up on you. It is pretty brutal out there. And also... I guess I’m a bit jealous that you had the courage to out yourself, Suna.” Shouyou admits.</p><p>“I guess. I just felt that hiding it was going to be tougher than just owning up to it.” Suna shrugs. “Have you told your team yet?”</p><p>“They kinda found out... I kind of had to help fight off a demon army five months ago.” Shouyou admits. Suna looks a little stunned by how Shouyou’s team found out. </p><p>“You always find a way to get into trouble, don’t you Hinata,” Suna says, trying to hide a laugh and smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I do.” Shouyou says, giving a big smile. Kageyama rounds the corner then. </p><p>“Hinata, there you are. We thought you... well we thought...” Kageyama starts, but doesn’t seem to know how to finish because of Suna’s presence. </p><p>“Kageyama, this is an old teammate from high school. Rintarou Suna.” Shouyou explains. Kageyama’s face flashes with recognition.</p><p>“Oh. The team thought maybe you ran off to the bathroom due to stress or, maybe be upset about the, um, the protesters.” Kageyama finishes the sentence.</p><p>“Nope! Later Suna. Good luck to your team.” Shouyou says, gabing Kageyama’s hand and walking back to the team. Suna bid’s Shouyou good luck too. “I just wanted to check on and catch up with Suna. That’s all. I’m actually really happy to be able to play at worlds with you all.” Kageyama squeezes Shouyou’s hand in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I did that, with Suna and all. I actually thought about the nymph being both the Miya twins, and then I was like "Nah." Looked at the wikifandom page of characters. I think Suna would be a great nymph. </p><p>Also I forgot to put some of the peoples supernatural types earlier, and here are the new introduced characters too. <br/>Kuroo is a werecat(panther)/goblin(gremlin side is reference to this)<br/>Kenma is a werecat(domesticated)<br/>Bokuto is a wereowl(great horned)/fairy<br/>Akaashi is a wereowl/warlock/ogre<br/>Suna is a Nymph<br/>Otsumu is a Ghost/warlock<br/>Atsumu is a Ghost/Winged Lion</p><p>A winged lion is a lion with wings.... I spent like ten minutes trying to find supernatural/mystical creatures that I felt would fist Atsumu, I wanted him to be a bit unique, a winged Lion in this world is a rare supernatural. Please just google winged lion for a pic, </p><p>Why Atsumu and Otsumu are different supernaturals. It is all based on DNA. Supernatural DNA looks like Human DNA but with add on in different places. These addon's are not attached to the normal Human DNA until puberty, the hormones released cause then to attach to a random chromosome. Also because supernatual powers are biased off DNA, ones parents would be two types each, but the child only inherits one type from each parent. Also rare supernatural types tend to have weaker DNA and can be easily silenced by more common supernatural DNA. </p><p>Sorry if that is confusing. Much of this world is built on my knowledge and ability to incorporate science with magic. Also my major is Genetics... so yeah, this is just brushing the surface of how I have the powers to work out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Flanterstock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I just updated, but I couldn't help myself. Also I have approximately 3 more chapters planned, if all goes as planned. 4 more at most.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 19th. Karasuno had lost in the fourth round at worlds. It is now winter break. Tobio is starting to freak out. He did agree with Hinata, he did want to meet Hinata’s family, but what if they didn’t like him. Most people didn’t. Hinata jabs him in the side from his seat next to Tobio on the plane.</p><p>"Relax, will ya? They will like you." He says.</p><p>"But, what if they don't." Tobio answers. "Like, I am meeting your family. What will your grandparents think... or your sister... or..."</p><p>"Tobio. My dad’s parents are dead, were before I was even born. Moms parents don't really keep in touch, kinda disowned her, but not officially. My sister will love you. And don’t worry, my friends will like you. Alec does, he wholeheartedly supports us, as cringy as he can be.” Hinata says, stopping Tobio from his rant. He does have to agree that Alec is cringy. The two have gotten along much better after the whole Hinata's ex incident. But yes he was just embarrassing sometimes.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tobio asks meekly. Hinata nods his head, and gives a mumbled confirmation. He leans over and gives Tobio a kiss on the lips. The pilot comes over the speakers informing the passengers of their arrival to their destination. The country bordering Flanterstock. </p><p>Hinata easily takes Tobio through customs and the like, and out of the airport. There is no way to fly over Flanterstock without angering the Great Forest, they will be traveling my train the rest of the way. Or so Tobio thought. A 20 minute hike from the road at the border Hinata stops. There is nothing but forest on one side, and grassy plains on the other, they are currently at the equator of their world, so the weather is warm even in the middle of winter. </p><p>“Hey, dumbass. Why the hell are we 20 minutes from the road into your own damn country!? We can’t even see the road from here.” Tobio asks angrily.</p><p>“Cause this is a portal to the capital. It would have taken up close to two days to get there by the train or car.” Hinata answers easily, not fazed by Tobios anger. Which means he was prepared for it... Wait portal. Tobio just gaps at Hinata, causing the smaller boy to laugh. “Well come on. The capital city is a sight to see.” Hinata grabs Tobio’s arm and pulls him into the woods. Tobio can feel the energy of magic flow around him. In the next blink he is looking at a city... It is a city built up from ancient ruins. The castle is stunning, and the whole city is overflowing with plant life. Tobio looks around at his own surroundings. Close to the castle, this walkway is lined with arches that contain portals.</p><p>“What is with all the portals?” Tobio asks. Most countries do not have a place like this.</p><p>“Each portal leads to a different city. Since Flanterstock is so big, and every city is far from the other, plus surrounded by thick forest, this allows us to travel quickly and safely. The capital city is the only one to have a portal for each city. So to go from a city in the north to a city in the south you have to visit this place. That’s why it is so busy here.” Hinata explains. Tobio finds it incredible. Not only the concept but at the beauty of how it is set up.</p><p>“SHO!” Tobio hears Alec call. What was he doing here. Tobio looks around, but can not see Alec. Hinata tugs on Tobio’s arm and points towards one of the windows of the castle. Tobio sees Alec waving dramatically at them, behind him are two people that Tobio has not met, but knows he will. Kouji and Izumi.</p><p>They walk towards the front of the castle grounds, there they meet up with Alec and the other two. </p><p>“Sho, what took you so long,” The dark brown haired one jokes.</p><p>“Well excuse me for having to take a plane to the forest entrance.” Hinata exclaims, joking right back.</p><p>“I mean it wasn’t so bad, we did get a tour of the castle. Even after all these years I can not believe you are friends with the crown prince of the country.” The light brown haired on says. Prince... Crown Prince!?</p><p>Tobio looks at Hinata to ask, but catching the look on both Alec and Hinata’s face, shows that both of them did not want this news out. So Tobio looks at Alec instead. “You are a prince, a crown prince. What the hell are you doing at the Demon Slayer Academy!?”</p><p>“Huh, well sure I’m the crown prince. But I’m also an ultimate. And mom isn’t going to be stepping down anytime soon, so I have to do something before that.” Alec shrugs. Tobio’s brain now falters to the ultimate part. An ultimate is a supernatural that is at least 6 different supernaturals, 1 from each category. Vampire, Wereperson, Magic (ex:warlock/witch/wizard/fairy&amp;pixie), Troll (ex:troll/ogre/goblin/gargoyal), Ghost (ex:ghost/spirits), Monster (ex:mermaid/elf/nymph, basically anything that doesn’t fit anywhere else). Ultimates are also born with powers from creatures. Known creature powers are, Elemental Dragons, Aquarons (lions of the sea that create purified energy, only found of Earth, they purify Earth's oceans), Defaqdis (giant lizards that live in the volcanoes of the demon world, they also eat demons), and Pegasus/Unicorn. Also Ultimates are extremely powerful, born with high life magic levels... It is then that Tobio realizes that Alec will be an S class demon slayer.</p><p>“Think we’ve let him have enough time to process all that?” Alec asks.</p><p>“I don’t think he can process all of that.” Hinata admits. “I mean, I sometimes forget about both facts. And then I remember and I’m like, well shit.”</p><p>“Your... Oh my... Holy shit.” Tobio finally says. “Uhh, what kind of creature are you?”</p><p>“Why is that the first thing you ask!?” Hinata squawks. Like he hadn’t even planned for Tobio to accept it all so quickly.</p><p>“... Aquaron. My older brother is a Defaqdis, and my sister is the first Pegasus unicorn.” Alec admits. Tobio may not know much about Ultimate creature types, but he does know that the most common, by an overwhelming number, is elemental dragons. So he knows that these guys are a cut above the rest, not your average Ultimate. Tobio just nods.</p><p>“Am I going on a tour of the city or do we stand here all day before heading to Hinata’s home.” Tobio asks, changing the subject. </p><p>“You can call him Shouyou, you know. The three of us do. No one will judge.” Alec says mischievously. Tobio blushes, and Hinata barks back an annoyed response. </p><p>“So anyways. To... Tobio these are my friends, Yukitaka Izumi, and Kouji Sekimukai.” Hinata says, finally introducing his two other friends. “Kouji, Izumi. This is my boy... Soulmate Tobio Kageyama.”</p><p>Tobio feels like he stops breathing... Hinata just called Tobio his soulmate to his friends. That’s how he introduced him. Kouji and Izumi's eyes are blown wide with matching shocked expressions. Alec just seems to be enjoying all of this, but kind of looks proud.</p><p>“Bok... Dumb... Why?... I...” Tobio tries.</p><p>“Sho, I think you broke him.” Alec says to Hinata.</p><p>“I guess that was a bit much huh?” Hinata says sheepishly. Everyone nods.</p><p>“I suggest using ‘boyfriend’ with your parents. We don’t need to give Kageyama another heart attack or your parents.” Alec advises. Hinata nods in agreement.</p><p>The rest of the day goes by without much incident, besides for the chaos that is called Alec. Tobio feels accepted by Kouji and Izumi. And before he knows it he and Hinata are back at the walkway with the many portals. Kouji and Izumi had gone back a little earlier than they did, choosing to hang with Alec for a few more hours. The longer Tobio spends with Alec the more he starts to see similarities to Kuroo, goblin tendencies, the mischief that he loves to cause.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Hinata asks from his side, squeezing his hand that they have linked together. Tobio nods, it was now or never. They walk through the portal for Hinata’s home town. Upon arrival there is an eruption of cheers, so loud that it causes Tobio to cover his hands over his ears, they are already ringing.</p><p>“WELCOME HOME SHOUYOU!” The whole town screams, party poppers going off. Hinata flies off to greet everyone. This gives Tobio the chance to look around. It is not as breathtaking as the capital. However, the town is still pretty. Many houses are made of wood, log cabins. A few, probably government, buildings are made of brick or concrete. The roads and walkways are paved, they are lined with street lamps. It’s an odd mix of rustic and modern. The whole town gives off this homey vibe. Tobio can tell that they stand on the outskirts of the town. He can see a big plaza in the center of town, even from here.</p><p>“And who might you be,” A woman’s voice asks, bringing Tobio out of his trance. The woman is beautiful, but what catches Tobio’s eye is her bright orange hair. Tobio opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“MOM!” Hinata shouts, before Tobio can answer. Both parties look at Hinata. </p><p>“Then maybe instead of mingling you should introduce your guest,” The woman says back. Hinata pouts at her. Tobio finds it extremely cute. Hinata walks back to Tobio’s side.</p><p>“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Tobio Kageyama,” Hinata announces. He shows no hint of fear or doubt. The woman smiles softly, she has a proud look in her blue eyes as she looks at Hinata.</p><p>A man walks up to them. He looks a lot like Hinata, but without the curly orange hair. “Hello Kageyama-san, I am Hayate Hinata, the village chief.” Well no wonder he looked like Hinata... </p><p>“UH, It’s a pleasure, sir.” Tobio says awkwardly, bowing in greeting. Hayate laughs.</p><p>“No need to be so formal. You are important to Shouyou, which makes you welcome here.” Hayate says, patting Tobio on the shoulder. His smile is just like Hinata’s, that’s probably where he learned it.</p><p>“I am Ai Hinata, Shouyou’s mother.” The orange haired woman greets. “And this is,” She points to the young girl with orange hair coming up behind her. </p><p>“Natsu Hinata. So if you’re big brother Shouyou’s boyfriend, does that also make you my brother too?” The girl says. Tobio just blinks at her. He did not expect a question like that.</p><p>“Na... Natsu, you can’t just ask a question like that.” Hinata whines at his little sister.</p><p>“If... If you want me to, I can be your big brother too.” Tobio manages, giving a small smile. He can feel the blush on his face. Natsu jumps with joy. Hinata looks at Tobio in shock before his face pulls into a heartwarming smile.</p><p>The rest of the trip the whole town welcomes Tobio. He has never experienced such an open welcome before, with no expectations. On the first night he does tell the Hintata’s that he is a werewolf warlock, and they just smile warmly at him, like it doesn’t even matter. The longer he stays, the more Tobio feels at home in this village. It is now the last day of their visit, after having come back from the New Years festival in the town plaza, Hinata asks his parents and Tobio to stay in the living room. He told Natsu that he had adult stuff to talk about with his parents.</p><p>“Sho, what is with the sudden need to tell us something?” Ai asks. The four of them are sitting around the living room. Kageyama sits in a large cushioned chair, Hinata opting to sit, squeeze, next to him. Hayate and Ai sit on the couch next to the chair.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you guys that Tobio is my soulmate,” Hinata says, he is fiddling with his hands. Both parents let out a relieved breath, Hinata clearly could not hear by his nonexistent reaction.</p><p>“I’m happy for you. That is a rare thing, and something you should treasure.” Ai says, smiling warmly at the two.</p><p>“Over the course of these two weeks I have seen how much you two love each other. soulmate or not, Tobio was always welcome to be part of this family.” Hayate says.</p><p>Through the duration of the trip neither parent had said anything regarding the boy’s relationship, but had seemed to acknowledge and accept it. But hearing them react to the fact that they were soulmates, so accepting and welcoming, lifted many weights off Tobio’s shoulders. </p><p>“TOBIO!? WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?” Hinata exclaims from beside him. He reaches up and wipes away the tears that had fallen. </p><p>“I... I just... I feel so happy and relieved. For once outside of my home, I feel accepted. Like I feel accepted by the team, but this... This is different. I... I don’t know... I’m just... I’m just so very happy.” Tobio says, while crying. Hinata holds his face through it, looking lovingly into Tobio’s eyes. “Thank you Shouyou for choosing me.”</p><p>Hinata turns red as a tomato, but Tobio can see the tears pricking at his boyfriend's eyes. “Don’t just go saying something like that... Bakeyama.” He says fondly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Tobio lifts his hand to wipe them away. He presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Now look who’s crying.” Tobio gets a light punch to the chest. When Tobio opens his eyes back up, Hinata’s signature smile is there, brighter than ever.</p><p>That is how Tobio ends his stay in Flanterstock. He knows that he has another home to go back to. He just hopes that his family will be just as accepting of their relationship as Hinata’s were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I kinda cried a little while writing that last part... I also wrote it at 2am, cause fuck sleep, I was on a roll. </p><p>Also Defaqdis is ancient Transylvanian. It can essentially be read as De Fack Dis, which is how I kind of feel about them. And yes, I did that intentionally. I couldn't come up with a good name so I just used some common slang. So it really does say The Fuck This, just put an imaginary is between fuck and this.</p><p>Also, Hinata's parents names. </p><p>颯天～ Hayate ～ meaning: "颯" is gale, hurricane, blast, storm, squall, gust.　"天" is heaven.　I wanted to use a name that would mean storm, as he is a leader and a force to be reckoned with. But I also wanted it to compliment Hinata, which means place in the sun. (https://japanese-names.info/first_name/hayate/)</p><p> 愛 (Ai) meaning "love, affection".   I was looking through unique Japanese names for girls, and I really like the meaning for Hinata's mother. (https://www.behindthename.com/name/ai-1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Terror That Is Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I apparently have no chill. I wrote the first part at 3am, cause I didn't want to forget the idea. Also I really am happy that I got to put something close to the pretty setter squad in here. </p><p>Also I really should not have been writing this when I need to study for my first year first semester Japanese vocab test that is today... cries.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of practice on a mid January afternoon. The gym doors burst open and a very handsome man stands in the doorway. Wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. Daichi is not sure what to do with the intrusion, he looks over at the coach.. Ukai seems to be in the same boat.</p><p>"Oikawa what the hell are.." Kageyama starts. Only to be interrupted by a very excited Hinata.</p><p>"Tooru!" Hinata shouts. Kageyama gives his boyfriend a disapproving look.</p><p>"Chibi-chan, I need your help," The man says. Suga comes to stand by Daichi's side.</p><p>"With what?" Hinata asks. Daichi sneaks a glance at Kageyama. He seems to be having many thoughts, but overall he just looks utterly confused.</p><p>"Iwaizumi is being mean," The man whines. Both Hinata and Kageyama jolt. </p><p>"No Iwa-chan or Hajime?" Kageyama asks. Daichi was not expecting him to jump in.</p><p>"He doesn't deserve those names." The man says.</p><p>"Tooru, aren't you two engaged?" Hinata asks. Kageyama looks at Hinata with a shocked expression, that was clearly news to him.</p><p>"So what. I just told him that I wanted to join a community volleyball team. And he got all huffy about it saying I couldn't. Like he can control me, I'm the alpha!" Tooru(?) starts.</p><p>"That has nothing to do with anything Oikawa. Also you did have to have knee surgery a little over a year ago. And Iwaizumi-san is a physical trainer-in-training. He does know what he is saying about not joining yet." Kageyama says. Oikawa(?) opens his mouth to retort. "We both know that he never said you couldn't in the future, and I can bet you he specified that." Oikawa(?) closes his mouth, pressing his lips into a thin line.</p><p>"Fine. I wanted to get away and have a girls day out." He says.</p><p>"But you're a gu..." Kageyama starts. To once again be cut off by Hinata.</p><p>"That sounds awesome!" Hinata says excitedly, much to everyone's shock. Suga is the first to recover. He approaches the group.</p><p>"Mind if I join. I could use a good spa day," Suga asks, giving a sweet smile. Daich stands there shocked. He did not expect that to be what Suga said.</p><p>Oikawa gives Suga a good look up and down. He breaks into a smile. "Of course. I could always use another sister." </p><p>"Again you are both guys!" Kageyama says.</p><p>"We may be men, Kageyama. But, what Tooru is referring to is a type of friendship between bottoms, or friends that you can be feminine with." Hinata explains. </p><p>"Hey, don't just assume that I'm a bottom." Suga claims. Everyone gives Suga a skeptical look. "At least let me keep up appearances!"</p><p>"Suga, we all knew you were getting the d..." A loud clap cuts Noya off right in his tracks.</p><p>"Alright I guess practice is over for today. You are all dismissed. Remember to clean up." Ukai says before making a quick exit. Suga is pouting from what Noya said or didn't say.</p><p>"Well then. I'm Tooru Oikawa. And who may you be Mr. Refreshing?" </p><p>"Koushi Sugawara. Suga is fine though. Would it be alright if I invited two more people?" </p><p>"Sure. The more bottom power the better," Oikawa says as he, Suga and Hinata start to leave the gym. The rest of the team cleans up the gym. The whole time Daichi is questioning everything that his life has become.</p><p>*_*</p><p>Keiji is wandering around the capital city of Arina Moez with Kenma, having let their boyfriend's run off and cause trouble without them around. They are in Arina Moez for vacation, when he gets a text from Suga.</p><p>Suga: Meet me at Sunny Day, day spa. (Address attached)<br/>Me: ... Why?<br/>Suga: You and Kenma are going to spend a day relaxing away from your crazy boyfriend's. Also I wanna have a girls day. 😤</p><p>Keiji looks over at Kenma, the man is playing on his console expertly dodging people without even looking up. "Kenma-san, Suga wants us to meet him at a spa, for a spa trip together."</p><p>"Hmmmm. Sure, that could be nice," Kenma replies. Keiji pulls up the location on GPS.</p><p>Me: We will be there in 20.<br/>Suga: Yay! 😚😆</p><p>20 minutes later they get to the designated spa. Walking into the lobby Keiji finds Suga... And Hinata... and some guy he doesn't know.</p><p>"Are you guys Keiji Akaashi, and Kenma Kozume?" The man he doesn’t know asks. Both Keiji and Kenma nod. "Awesome. I'm Tooru Oikawa. I'm the reason for this spa day. Now then, let's go get pampered!" </p><p>The whole experience is really nice, Keiji makes note to do it again from time to time. After the pampering the group ends up going to a Cafe to chat some more.</p><p>"So Suga, you never did tell me how you and Daichi meet." Oikawa starts. Keiji had learned that everyone in the group was in a relationship.</p><p>Suga blushes slightly. "It's not anything special. We had a class together on Tuesdays and Thursdays in our freshman year. I got a '7' day heat from it. I only had it confirmed by him four months into our relationship."</p><p>"Even if it isn't a unique story it is still cute. I mean Tobio-chan and Shouyou meet on their first day. Only reason I know is that Tobio-chan came to me wanting advice on what to do about a small orange-haired male that stole his heart upon first sight," Oikawa proclaims. </p><p>"Wait, what! Tobio never told me any of that!" Hinata squawks. During the spa treatment Hinata had shared just how far his relationship with Kageyama had progressed. Kenma had teared up a couple of times, especially during the pair's trip to Flanterstock. </p><p>"Anyways, so what about you two. How did you meet your boyfriends?" Oikawa says, looking at Keiji and Kenma.</p><p>"I've known Kurro most of my life. We were next door neighbors. And we've actually never had a heat for each other." Kenma says. Keiji had known that Kenma and Kuroo's relationship was a little different than normal, but non-heat partners are a little uncommon. </p><p>"Wow, really?" Suga says. Kenma nods. Suga gives a warm smile. Everyone then turns their attention to Keiji. This makes him blush furiously.</p><p>"Well... I..." Keiji starts. "I technically met Bokuto-san for the first time a few weeks before I started high school, '9' day heat in addition. And I may have secretly pinned after him and chose my college just so I could officially meet him." He admits.</p><p>"You pinned after Bokuto for four years." Hinata asks. Keiji nods, his whole face is on fire. </p><p>"Aww, that's so cute," Oikawa says. Hinata nods in agreement. </p><p>"You were not the only one pinning," Kenma says. Keiji looks over at him. "Him and Kurro have been friends for years, freshman year of high school to be exact. He would constantly talk about the beautiful stranger that he met on the street. Kurro had to put him on speaker phone when Bokuto called him on the day you two officially met. I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him into silence."</p><p>"I..." Keiji tries to respond. Instead he feels his face heat up more. He leans down to hide his face in his hands.</p><p>"Awww, that is seriously so cute," Suga claims. "How are you two not soulmates?"</p><p>"That would be like asking why you and Daichi aren't soulmates," Oikawa points out. Suga gives him a look. "You wanna know what I personally believe?" The other boys nod, Kenma had pulled his game out at some point.</p><p>"I personally believe that it is because you have the ability of good communication." Oikawa says. This causes Suga and Keiji to give him a questioning look. Hinata seems to get what he is saying.</p><p>"But I'm bad at expressing myself," Keiji points out. Oikawa shakes his head.</p><p>"Have you two ever gotten in a serious fight over basically nothing because you can't communicate properly?" Oikawa asks Keiji, a sad expression on his face. Keiji now gets where this is going. He shakes his head 'no', opting to let Oikawa make his point. "Me and Iwa-chan have. It was early in our relationship, we would argue, really argue over the smallest things. Sometimes it'd be caused by my self-doubt or Iwa-chan's protectiveness. Other times it was over where to put the plates in our new house. Either way we fought a lot, but we had just as many, if not more, good moments. Around the time I got knee surgery we had sat down for a well needed talk. What we discussed was actually every heat we had had. That's when we discovered something. Both of us had had a fifteen day heat just a few days after getting our powers. After that we got our soul wavelengths tested, almost a perfect match. Since then we've both of us have been using it to help the relationship. I now know when Iwa-chan is getting possessive over me, and he knows when I'm starting to doubt myself. I think that if we didn't have the soul bond, we wouldn’t still be together. So that is why I personally believe that one of the reasons why you guys aren't soulmates, you don't need it to help your communication."</p><p>No one knows what to say. The atmosphere became heavy very quickly. Oikawa gets a text at that moment. Oikawa snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan,” He cries happily. “What the hell are you suddenly sad about, Crappykawa.” Oikawa reads, a fond smile on his face</p><p>“Is he being concerned or a jerk?” Suga says.</p><p>“Concerned,” Both Oikawa and Hinata say. Everyone looks at both men. “What, Tobio calls me dumbass all the time, but it said more fondly and without heat. I mean we are soulmates too. Our communication was always okay, but we are competitive. And both of us can be kind of short tempered.” Hinata defends. </p><p>“So, anyways...” Oikawa tries.</p><p>“What is everyone’s major?” Suga jumps. “Also after this I’m making a group chat for all of us.”</p><p>“I’m an economics major with a minor in politics,” Hinata chimes. Everyone gives him a look. “I’m to succeed my dad as village chief some time in the future, so knowledge on this stuff is gonna be important.”</p><p>“Are you actually smart Shouyou?” Kenma asks. </p><p>“YES!” Hinata squawks. “I mean not super smart, but you spend enough time around Alec and his family, you learn things.”</p><p>“What does Alec have to do with any of this?” Suga asks, clearly knowing who this Alec person is.</p><p>“His older sister has five PHD’s, most pertaining to science. His older brother is an engineer, also with a PHD. They both got their degrees after completing the Demon Slayer Academy. You spend a couple years around them and you learn things.” Hinata defends. “Oh, also I’ve known him since we were ten.”</p><p>“Anyways, Kenma-chan, what are you studying?” Oikawa says trying to get them back on track.</p><p>“... Programming. I want to either make a living playing video games, or making them. Kurro’s studying business management, he said that we would make our own gaming company some day.” Kenma says, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Well check for you boyfriend being a big sweetie. Next.” Oikawa says.</p><p>“I am studying literature. I want to be an editor. Bokuto is studying sports management, I think after he’s had enough of the professional league he’s going to coach.” Keiji says.</p><p>“Tobio too! He’s studying sports management so that he can coach in the future, after playing professionally.” Hinata chimes in.</p><p>“Iwa-chan is studying physical therapy. He’s learning to do physical therapy, to be a physical trainer, which are both similar. He is also learning massage therapy. I’m studying Otherworlder Research. I want to research the other worlds that we have yet to discover,” Oikawa offers. Everyone looks at Suga who hasn’t said anything yet.</p><p>“I uh.. I’m not actually sure what I’m going to do. I know I’m going to travel the universe for a bit. I’ll be graduating with a Bachelors of Liberal Arts. I may get more education when I do decide on a job. Though Daichi is studying criminal justice. I think he wants to go into the military or police work.” Suga admits.</p><p>“You know, I think if we didn’t live so long, like if we were human, our plan for our lives would be much more concrete,” Keiji says.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t know what to do if I couldn’t study ‘alien’ life,” Oikawa says, making quotation marks around alien. This makes the group laugh. They spend around another hour talking. Kenma eventually gets a text from Kuroo asking where they are.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s out cue to go.” Keiji says. They walk out of the shop together parting ways to get back to their respective homes, or hotel. </p><p>Keiji gets a notification shortly before he meets up with Bokuto. </p><p>SugaHotty has Added you to the ‘Power Bottom Babes’ group chat. “Gah, he wasn’t joking,” Keiji hears Kenma complain next to him. Keiji is actually a little excited for the group chat, their outing was fun, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kageyama's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on this chapter being more angsty, but I like how this went much better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou sits on his bed, staring at his phone. Kageyama’s text message is still up on the screen.</p><p>Tobabe🥰: Would you like to move in together?</p><p>Shouyou doesn’t know what to think. Why wouldn’t Kageyama just ask him in person. Was he too scared of the answer, or could he not actually find the physical words to say it. Either way Shouyou really wants to say yes, but something stops him from doing so. He still hasn’t met Kageyama’s family yet. Shouyou decides to call Kageyama. It takes two rings before he picks up.</p><p>“Shouyou what’s up?” Kageyama asks. Shouyou can hear the apprehension in Kageyama’s voice. Yep, he was too afraid to get Shouyou’s immediate thoughts on the question.</p><p>“Tobio... Umm, before I answer your question, I think I should meet your family first.” Shouyou says into the phone.</p><p>“Oh, right...” Kageyama starts. “Well, um... Actually... This weekend I’m going over for a few days. Would... Would you like to join me?” </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good.” Shouyou remarks, they tell each other goodbye and hang up. The whole conversation was awkward. They haven’t had a conversation that awkward since.... Since they first started dating, which Shouyou admits wasn’t that long ago, about 8 months. But they’ve made so much progress. Shouyou knows that not all of the anxious feelings are his, but some are. Kageyama’s family could very much hate him on the spot. Shouyou shakes his head, no reason dwelling on it. Even if things went bad Shouyou knows he will say yes to moving in with Kageyama. He jumps on his laptop and starts looking at two bedroom places around campus with cheap rent or even sharing a dorm... yeah, no, bad idea. Two bedrooms it is, or maybe a large 1 bedroom, something other than his studio.</p><p>The rest of the week goes by quickly enough. Kageyama and Shouyou both are a little on edge around each other, and the rest of the team notices. When asked both brush it off as nothing. Soon the weekend hits Shouyou right in the face. He’s packed and ready to go, but when Kageyama knocks on the door reality comes washing over him. Shouyou can feel himself start to panic. Kageyama rushes in and tries to calm Shouyou down. Telling him everything will be alright, that he will love him no matter what, yata, yata, yata. Eventually Shouyou does settle down. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Shouyou tells Kageyama. The taller one shakes his head and gives Shouyou a big hug.</p><p>“Never be sorry for feeling. My grandfather always told me. Feel with everything you have, only then can you experience life at it’s finest.” Kageyama says. Shouyou gives a small laugh. He actually likes that advice, it fits how he feels about living quite a lot. They get up and head to the train station, it was a 45 minute train ride to the town where Kageyama’s family lives.</p><p>The town is quant, but also bustling. Not too big, but not too small. Kageyama takes Shouyou’s hand and starts leading him through town. A couple people stop them to say ‘Hi’, but the welcome is nothing like Shouyou got back home. Not that he is surprised, nymph villages are like one large extended family... but aren’t wolf packs like that too? Shouyou has never heard Kageyama talk about a current wolf pack, he’s heard about his old pack before they moved, but nothing new.</p><p>“Ne, Tobio?” Shouyou starts. Kageyama glances over to him, indicating Shouyou has his attention. Kageyama is focused on getting them to his house without incident. “I know you talked about your old pack back from Weremanda, but do you have one here in Arina Moez?” Kageyama stops at an intersection.</p><p>“Ah... No, not here. I was invited to enter the pack around the area, but I didn’t have a good experience before so I declined. Dad and Grandma joined after I left home though.” Kageyama admits. Shouyou kind of feels bad for Kageyama. Wolves are largely pack oriented people. “Though the team does feel like a pack to me.” Shouoyu beams up at Kageyama for that.</p><p>Kageyama starts walking again. Soon they stand in front of a very modern suburban house. “Alright, we’re here.” Before either of them can take another step the front door opens and a young boy runs out. </p><p>“Uncle Tobio!” He calls excitedly. The boy has obsidian hair just like Kageyama, but his eyes are a turquoise color.</p><p>“Saito!” A woman says from the doorway. She also has obsidian hair and dark gray eyes. </p><p>“But Mama,” Saito cries back to his mother.</p><p>Kageyama chuckles, and picks up the young boy, Shouyou thinks he’s got to be about five. “You should listen to your other more. She’s tough cause she cares.” He signals for Shouyou to follow him. They walk up to the door, where Kageyama sets down Saito.</p><p>“Inside, now.” She tells her son sternly. Saito dramatically walks back into the house. “Hey Tobio.” She says, giving Kageyama a hug.</p><p>“It’s been a while, Miwa. I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” </p><p>“Are you kidding! Mom and dad told me that you were going to bring your boyfriend. How could I miss it.” She looks around Kageyama to see Shouyou. He wants to hide in a hole. “Now, my next question. Why wait almost a year before you introduced him to us. Grandma and dad were making bets about how long you’d stay single, or die alone.”</p><p>Shouyou can already hear it before it even leaves Kageyama’s mouth. “Why does everyone make bets about me!?” He asks exasperated. Shouyou can't help but laugh. Kageyama turns to him, offended. “This involves you too, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, but... You just get so.... Upset about it... every time... how can I not laugh.” Shouyou says between laughs. Shouyou can barely make out what Miwa whispers to Kageyama, ‘his laugh is so cute’.</p><p>“*Cough* Anyways, we should probably go in.” Kageyama says, trying to get off the topic of himself. Inside there are three other people, all scattered around the living room, and one other in the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m home,” Kageyama says as they enter. They get an array of ‘welcome back’s. </p><p>“Tobio, lunch will be ready soon. It just needs to sit for a few. Why don’t you officially introduce us.” The woman from the kitchen says, as she enters the living room.</p><p>Kageyama nods. He steps slightly to the side so that everyone can see Shouyou. “Guy, this is my boyfriend, Shouyou Hinata. Hinata, this is my mother, Misaki,” Kageyama says pointing to the woman from the kitchen. “My father, Haru. My sister Miwa, and her son Saito. And then my grandmother, Rina” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all,” Shouyou says, bowing slightly and giving them a big smile. He can see Kageyama giving a soft smile from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Well you seem pleasant.” Rina says from her stop on the couch. The way she said it did not make it a compliment. </p><p>“Grandma!” Kageyama exclaims.</p><p>“Just says. That smile screams ‘I’m just as pleasant as the Oikawa’s’.” The elder of the house says.</p><p>“Mother please. I bet the boy is nervous already.” Haru chides his mother.</p><p>“Very. He nearly had a panic attack this morning before we left.” Kageyama says. Shouyou shoots him a look, say something along the lines of ‘that was very unnecessary’. To this info though Rina pulls a guilty look, but does not apologize.</p><p>Lunch is served after, and to Shouyou’s surprise it is more balanced than he thought it would be. Kageyama says that it is because of his mother forcing the wolves of the family to actually eat vegetables. The afternoon goes by smoothly, Saito takes a quick liking to Shouyou, but then again he does have a younger sister who he played with at this age. Later in the day Shouyou gets access to scrapbooks of Kageyama. This is where Shouyou notices something jarring. In many of the pictures there is an old man with Kageyama, but what distressed Shouyou is the fact that this man looks too familiar. Shouyou also notices that after a certain point the man disappears from the pictures.</p><p>“Hey, Kage...Um...” Shouyou starts, he hasn’t needed to call Kageyama by name yet today... He doesn’t know which name to use. His stuttering does seem to get Kageyama’s attention. A warm smile crawls on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio is fine to use here.” Shouyou nods. He flips back a few pages.</p><p>“Tobio, who is this?” Shouyou asks, pointing to the old man.</p><p>“That’s my grandpa. He died about ten years ago.” Kageyama says. </p><p>“Oh?” Shouyou replies. His face contorts into a frown.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asks.</p><p>“Uh, well... It’s just... He looks a lot like the man that saved my life ten years ago.” Shouyou admits. This gets the whole family's attention, save for Saito who is too absorbed in the cartoon to care.</p><p>“Saved your life?” Kageyama asks.</p><p>“Uh yeah. Um... Well you see, ten years ago, this was before mom was pregnant with Natsu, we visited Weremanda’s capital city. It was around mid-August, I think. We ended up getting caught in the demon attack that day. I got separated from my parents, and this man jumped out and saved me. I never found out if he survived.” The Kageyama’s all look at each other.</p><p>“Hinata, that sounds a lot like how we were told Kazuyo died, that same day.” Misaki tells Shouyou carefully. </p><p>“Could grandpa have known?” Kageyama asks. His mother starts to replay but Rina beats her to it.</p><p>“Due to his curse, he very well could have. But boy I think you need to verify what you’re referring to.” She tells him.</p><p>“Could grandpa have known... that Shouyou was my... soulmate?” Kageyama asks. The idea that he could have really does change everything about their relationship.</p><p>“... Yes, that is something that curse allowed him to see.” Rina confirms. Shouyou is overwhelmed by the news. But there's one more piece of info he needs to share with them.</p><p>“Um... before we get... Um... I want to be upfront with you guys... I’m, umm.” Shouyou stutters. Kageyama leans onto him, trying to comfort Shouyou. “I’m a nymph.”</p><p>The room is silent for a bit, until Rina breaks it with laughter. Both of Kageyama’s parents look at the elder questionly. Shouyou and Kageyama are just shocked.</p><p>“Tobio my boy, I see your grandfather has rubbed off on you.” Rina says. The chorus of ‘Huh?’s makes her continue.</p><p>“When we first met. He had been traveling, exploring our world. I joined him on his journeys. We were still fairly young, when we visited Flanterstock. Lovely cities.” Kageyama nods in agreement. “But while there, he actually saved a little fairy girl from being cursed. It was basically a freak accident. The nymphs of Flanterstock had spent two years trying to reverse the curse, but to no avail. But he never once felt that the curse took anything from him. It gave him the ability to see things that normal people could not, but each time this power was used it sapped away at his life. He actually told me that if he was to die it would be for a person of the type of supernatural that tried to help him.” Rina looks at Shouyou and Kageyama cuddled close on the floor. “I wonder if his good deed was repaid in the form of you, Shouyou.”</p><p>The opposition that Shouyou was prepared to confront was turned upside down. Kageyama’s grandmother openly gave her consent. Going so far as to call him Shouyou. Though Shouyou gets the feeling that there is a hidden message in that last statement.</p><p>“I feel that what you just said has more than one meaning.” Shouyou confronts. Rina smiles knowingly. She nods her head</p><p>“Yes, there was. The little fairy girl he saved, had bright orange hair, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel.” Shouyou’s eyes widen at this information.</p><p>“That sounds like...” </p><p>“Your mom.” Kageyama finishes. Shouyou just stares blankly staring out at the living room, and the faces of Kageyama’s family. Although he can tell Haru, and Misaki seem hesitant to openly welcome him, they are not protesting. </p><p>“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Shouyou excuses himself. He has a lot of information to process, and he just wants to be able to do that alone. Kageyama seems to have other ideas.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks Shouyou once they get to their room. Shouyou nods and sits on the bed, Kageyama joins him.</p><p>“Tobio?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think that we were destined to meet each other from the very beginning?” Shouyou asks, leaning his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder.</p><p>“That would be a nice concept, huh?” Kageyama says leaning his head on top of Shouyou’s. Shouyou gives a small nod. They both stay that way for a while, both processing the events that have led each of them to where they find themselves today. </p><p>“Oh, and Tobio,” Kageyama gives a grunt in response. “I think I’d really like to live with you.” Shouyou says with a smile. He turns his head to give Kageyama a loving kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly feel that this would be a great place to end the story, but I do have one more chapter, it's more of an epilogue though. The drama and the twists I pull on myself, gotta love it. I did not plan for Hinata's mother to be involved in the story, but it just feels right not that its written. I was also planning for more opposition from the grandmother, but it didn't fit the flow of this chapter.</p><p>Kageyama's Families Names:</p><p>Misaki, 美咲.   From Japanese 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" and 咲 (saki) meaning "blossom". She is also a witch, this is where Kageyama gets his warlock powers. (https://www.behindthename.com/name/misaki)</p><p>Haru,  春 (haru) meaning "spring".  (https://www.behindthename.com/name/haru). </p><p>Rina,  莉 (ri) meaning "white jasmine" ,  奈 (na), a phonetic character. (https://www.behindthename.com/name/rina-4)</p><p>I honestly didn't put much though into the names for Kageyama's family as I did for Hinata's. But I still wanted fitting names, and I think these fit pretty well. Also I didn't plan for Saito so his name with just thrown in their.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The New Year (Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is by far the shortest chapter I've written. Please enjoy this little piece to end off this wonderful story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is finally April, and school is back in session. Kageyama’s alarm goes off from the other side of the bed, yet the man in question does not move an inch to turn it off. He instead chooses to wrap his arms tighter around Shouyou. The orange haired boy starts to bang on his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>“Five more minutes.” Kageyama mumbles, curling up a little.</p><p>“No can do. We need to get up, eat breakfast, and get to practice, or do you want Coach Ukai to make us run extra laps.” Shouyou says in his normal voice right next to Kageyama’s ear. He knows his boyfriend hates it, but Shouyou has found it the most effective way to wake him up. “Also, stop sneaking into my room. I want to NOT be a body pillow every night, thank you very much.” Shouyou adds as he manages to pry Kageyama off of him. Kageyama lets out a whine. “And no amount of begging will make me give in. Now get UP.” </p><p>They started looking for a place to share around late January, early February. College went on break for most of March. They found a two bedroom apartment close to campus for a reasonable price. Perk was granted when Shouyou started working for the landlord in the shop below. But when the college had gone on break Kageyama moved in with Shouyou in his studio apartment for a few weeks before they got to move into this place. That was a year ago. Shouyou had known, but didn’t know the extent at which Kageyama did not wake up well. Sure Shouyou could be bad when he was exhausted, but Kageyama. There was never any rhyme or reason for his random inabilities to get up.</p><p>Shouyou moves around his room getting his things ready for the day. He has on one of Kageyama’s tee-shirts and a pair of boxers. He can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him during most of the time he’s getting stuff ready. Shouyou pulls some clothes for the day. Taking off Kageyama’s tee-shirt, Shouyou throws the shirt right into Kageyama’s face, as hard as he can. “I said get up didn’t I,” He says pulling his own shirt over his head. He hears Kageyama grumbling and he gets off the bed. Shouyou is in the middle of changing boxers when Kageyama wraps an arm around his middle. Chest flush to Shouyou’s back. </p><p>“Yeah, but I was too engrossed in watching my sexy boyfriend get ready.” Kageyama says, giving Shouyou a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away to go get ready himself, Kageyama takes the chance to lightly swat at Shouyou’s naked ass.</p><p>“BAAAAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!” Shouyou shouts after his boyfriend, tomato red in the face. Kageyama just flashes him a cocky smile and disappears down the hall to his own room. </p><p>They manage to make it to practice on time. Somehow. It was their junior year of college, and none of the upperclassmen had stayed around, the lot wanting to focus on graduating. So this year Yamaguchi is captain.</p><p>“You guys should have been early. Now that we are the oldest we should be setting examples.” Yamaguchi chides them as they walk in before morning practice. There are not really any freshmen yet, but tryouts were in the afternoons over the next two days.</p><p>“Sorry. Bakayama wouldn’t get up, among other things.” Shouyou apologies(?).</p><p>“We didn’t need to know that. But I guess the hickey on your neck says enough.” Tsukishima complains. Shouyou gives Kageyama a glare, which the latter returns with a smirk.</p><p>“So how was your guys' vacation?” Shouyou asks, changing the subject. Three years of having to do laps, allows the group to not be heavily panting and have a decent conversation.</p><p>"It was good. We both went home. Visited both our families. We didn't see you guys around. Does that mean you went to Flanterstock?" Yamaguchi asks.</p><p>"Yeah. Actually, all of Tobio’s family came too. It was a big family get together," Shouyou answers.</p><p>"Grandma almost stayed behind. But we managed to convince her otherwise." Kageyama chimes in.</p><p>Yamaguchi laughs. "From the pictures you guys have shown us, I'd wanna stay too."</p><p>Practice goes by quick. And they officially start their Junior year of college. Things are looking up. Shouyou knows that not everything will be sunshine and roses. But right now he knows that he can weather any storm. Him and Tobio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can not believe I have finished a story. I never seem to be able to finish them. I'm so proud of myself.</p><p>I know I finished the story pretty quick in the last half of the story, but I just couldn't stop. I also really wanted to finish so I could focus on The Path of the Soul.</p><p>Also a heads up, I do have plans for a DaiSuga and BokuAka story. I don't think I'll do a TsukiYama, but I'll have to ponder that one. KuroKen will be featured in the BokuAka story. I will not do a story with Tendo in it, not because I don't like him. I just know that I could never write him properly, and all of his crazy glory. Other ships are up for debate. If you want a story for a ship, leave a comment, I'll see what I can do.</p><p>Thank you everyone for the kudos and love. </p><p>With Much Love,<br/>     The Author, KWilg &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>